Reparations
by RenoXanders
Summary: What if Manfredo broke his promise to Ezio and Christina? What if it was Ezio that found out he started gambling again? Is Ezio going to hold true to his promise to kill Manfredo himself? M for some Italian swearing by Ezio. HEY So I am dooing some cleaning up of the chapters, Chapter two has been fixed quite a bit so take a moment to reread it so you got it all nice and proper!
1. To take a gamble

**A/N**

**What if Manfredo broke his promise to Ezio and Christina? What if Ezio that found out he started gambling again? Is Ezio going keep his promise to kill Manfredo himself?**

**I kind of want to get a feel for these two, and yes I know what actually happens to poor Cristina. I played the last Cristina Memory in Brotherhood the other day and nearly lost it. SO SAD!**

**Anyways, lemme know what you thought and if this needs to continue! *cough* if you *cough* know what I mean *cough cough***

* * *

><p>"Ezio?" A familiar voice calls out from under an archway and Ezio turns towards it.<p>

"Leonardo!" Ezio says with a smile as he walks over to greet his lifelong friend with a tight embrace. "What are you doing at _Carnivale_? Wait, let me guess, looking for subjects to study?" Ezio grumbles with a cheeky smirk and a sidelong glance at the artist and inventor.

DaVinci lets out a warm laugh and grabs his friend by the shoulders, "Well, unfortunately no. Actually I was hoping to run into you, _amico_. It has been a while." He looks Ezio over and nods approvingly at his armor, "What armor is this? I have never seen anything like it!"

"_Helmschmied __Drachen_ armor, from Germany." Ezio answers absently as Leonardo inspects Ezio's intricate chest armor. Ezio tilts his head back, turning around slightly to take in the mid-morning activities before returning his gaze to his friend. "I am in need of some assistance, _amico mio_," Ezio begins softly, leading Leonardo gently by the arm to a nearby bench where they sit.

"Yes?" Leonardo inquires with a tilted head and curious expression.

"I need you to find me a mask; I am going to try and find an old friend of mine. It must be a good mask now, I cannot have them figuring out who I am."

Leonardo chuckles, "_Va bene, _Ezio. I will get you the perfect mask, but what is the catch…" Leonardo asks with a curved eyebrow, he knows Ezio well enough that he can tell when the assassin is about to ask him for more than just a simple favor.

Ezio sighs, "You read me like a book, old friend."

"You are one of my favorites." Leonardo remarks openly, his smile endearing.

Ezio huffs amusedly, "Come now, _uomo ciocco_,"

Leonardo's incredulous expression stops any further comments from Ezio, who drops his gaze in a somewhat deflated manner. "Who is it this time, Ezio?" His voice has a more serious tone now, critical, like that of a father as he urges Ezio to look him in the eye.

"_Non importa chi sia._" Ezio growls softly, looking away from Leonardo, distractedly.

"Ezio," Leonardo warns.

"I said it doesn't matter!" Ezio barks, landing his fiercely defensive gaze upon his friends prying eyes.

"_Ezio, dimmi chi __è, ora_!" Leonardo demands, grabbing hold of Ezio's chest armor and jerking him closer. "_Sono gravi_! This better not have anything to do with the Borgia, I narrowly escaped with my life last I dealt with them! I want nothing to do with them anymore."

Ezio's jaw clenches as he realizes with a jolt that his friend must think he is spying on Cesare's men again. Leonardo's hand slips from Ezio's chest "_Mi dispiace,_" Ezio apologizes, with an outward sweep of his left hand, lightly squeezing his friends tense soulder with his right, "It has nothing to do with the Borgia." He reassures his friend, pulling back to look into the brilliant man's eyes, "It's Christina, Leonardo."

Relief brightens the inventor's eyes and his whole body noticeably relaxes. With a soft huff he slumps forward onto Ezio's chest. Ezio wraps his other arm around the man's shoulders. "It was awful, wasn't it." He breathes softly, referring to the time Leonardo had to spend being forced to make war machines for Cesare.

"_Sí, è stato terribilmente stressante._" Leonardo whispers.

"Look at me Leo," Ezio urges, smiling when he sees the rise of color in the man's face at his pet name, "Cesare's power is quickly slipping, and you no longer suffer beneath his oppression. The only one you need answer to now is your God."

Leonardo manages a lopsided grin, "He is your God as well, Ezio."

Ezio withdraws slightly, "I would rather not discuss that now, Leonardo. I have wasted enough time with you, _inventore pazzo_. I have someone to find. So will you help me _amico_?"

"_Sí_, Ezio." Leonardo's smile evens out, "I will help you. Wait here." Leonardo gets to his feet and turns around to walk away but Ezio grabs his arm and pulls him back before he can take a second step. "_Merda,_ Ezio! What now?"

"Take this." Ezio says softly and hands his friend a subtly decorated pouch full of florins. "_Buona fortuna, amico_."

Leonardo lets out a sigh at the weight of the pouch in his hands and nods, "_Grazie,_" he says softly and heads off.

Sliding back on the bench, Ezio lowers his head and starts to watch the people as they mill about in their colorful celebration clothes. He smiles, his armor will not stand out very much at all against the flamboyant dress of the _Carnivale_-goers; its extravagant metal plating and intricate embroidered red silk collar flaps will blend perfectly, he thinks with a smirk.

Leonardo walks into Ezio's line of sight, making him sit up straighter. Ezio watches his friend walk slowly over to him and as he sits casually beside him Ezio smiles.

"Here you go, _amico_," Leonardo produces a metal colombina mask from his robes that somehow flawlessly complements the style of the Drachen armor.

Ezio dons the mask eagerly, ready to set out to find Christina. "It is beautiful, _amico_! How do you have such fine taste?"

Leonardo shrugs, "_Non lo so_."

"_Grazie,_ Leonardo. I will see you later." Leonardo waves as he walks off and Ezio gets up and moves into the crowd to search for Christina.

As he moves through the colorful mass of people, his eye is caught by a few courtesans gathered by a covered stone archway, draped with colorful flowers and festive garlands. He looks over with a smile curving his lips, catching the attention of one of the courtesans. As he walks closer, he holds his head a little higher, letting his smile draw the intrigued woman closer.

"_Buon giorno, signore. _I'm Vittoria." The woman swoons in a smitten manner as she runs her slender hand down the center of Ezio's chest, coming to rest on the embellished Assassin's crest on his belt.

Ezio takes in a slow breath, "_Piacere_, Vittoria," he says charmingly, his voice low.

"I like your armor, _bello_." The woman gushes and Ezio can feel the twinge of desire grip his chest. He is starting to lose his concentration when he hears a sudden uproarious cheer. Ezio and the woman look towards the sound of the yelling. "What was that all about?" Vittoria asks, her voice small and nervous sounding.

"_Non importa, signorina_," Ezio reassures softly, still looking over towards the source of the shouts. "whatever it was," He returns his gaze to Vittoria, "_ è finita ora_."

The courtesan takes a moment to recollect her thoughts and she moves closer to Ezio, pressing her hands to his chest and leaning closer, "_Va bene_. So, can I get your name _signore_?"

Ezio must fight the overwhelming desire to tell her his name and offer to take her home later, "_Me dispiace, bella donna, _but a man of mystery must maintain his anonymity." Ezio's eyes have fallen on the source of the disturbance; gambling. He enjoys occasionally trying his hand at games of betting and chance so he decides that it would be better if he spent his money there as opposed to on a courtesan. As he backs away from the somewhat emotionally deflated woman he pauses, taking her hand and gently kissing it. "_Arrivederci bella._ Until we meet again." Ezio smiles and turns around to face the direction of the gamblers.

As he scans the faces absently, his eyes fall one that is very familiar. His chest immediately tightens when he recalls this man's name; 'Manfredo'. Ezio lets out a furious growl as all the memories rush back at once, and he sees that this man, who had sworn off gambling after Ezio threatened him, was blatantly breaking the promise to him and Christina by openly participating.

Ezio's fists clench and he snarls at Manfredo "_Pezzo di merda_!" Ezio breaks out of the crowd and charges over to the still oblivious Manfredo, shoving the other startled gamblers aside. Ezio grabs two fistfuls of Manfredo's shirt and lifts him off his feet up to his eyelevel, his expression infuriated. "You lying bastard! How could you do this?" Ezio snarls at him, inches from his face as Manfredo's hands grasp Ezio's armored wrists.

Manfredo is rightfully terrified of this imposing man who he concludes is clearly much stronger than he as his feet dangle a few inches off the ground, "Do what? What do you want from me? What have I done to you?" Manfredo asks franticly.

Ezio lets out a venomous growl, "You lied to me." He rumbles, pulling Manfredo closer and switching the grip to just his right hand. "You lied to _her_." He seethes, jabbing his left index finger at Manfredo's face.

"What are you talking about, _messere_?"

"Gambling, _idiota_!" Ezio thunders and the other men that had been gambling recoil at the venom on his words.

One man stands up and strikes an assertive pose, "What seems to be the problem, _signore_?" He demands, trying to defend Manfredo as best he can.

Ezio shoots the man a deadly and thoroughly discouraging glare, silencing any further protest before returning his wrathful gaze to Manfredo.

Manfredo's expression drops suddenly when he is struck with the memory of that promise he made to Ezio Auditore eight years ago. Clearly, this cannot be the same man? He could not possibly have known, this man must be a messenger. But that voice… he cannot place its slowly dawning familiarity.

"How long have you been doing this, _bastardo?_" Ezio asks, his voice low and deadly serious.

Manfredo is quiet.

"_Dimmi! Quanto tempo?_" Ezio demands harshly, extending his hidden blade and holding it inches from Manfredo's neck.

Manfredo recoils. "Three years," he speaks softly, clearly aware of his crime now.

"_Cazzo._" Ezio says simply. He looks away for a moment and lets out a sigh before retuning his gaze to his captive. "You broke your promise to me, but more unforgivably, you broke your promise to Christina."

"Manfredo?"

Ezio's heart leaps when he hears that familiar voice, and his anger becomes all the more sincere as Christina walks cautiously closer.

"It-it's not what it looks like, _amore mio._"

"Don't you dare lie to her again you _fottuto bastardo_!" Ezio growls dangerously, careful to make his voice hard to recognize for Christina's sake. Manfredo has begun to shake, but Ezio's grip has not faltered, and he shakes the man sharply to get his attention, "Tell her what you did!" Ezio barks harshly.

Manfredo makes a frightened interjection and turns to Christina, "_Mi dispiace,_"

Christina steps closer, "What's going on? What is he talking about?" she demands, and Manfredo sighs.

"I was gambling." he breathes in defeat.

"What?" her voice is soft and hurt.

Ezio's chest tightens at the betrayal in her voice, spurring him on, "_Corretto_." He growls, shifting his weight a little.

"How long, Manfredo?" Christina asks in a hurt tone.

Ezio's voice drops to a smooth, dangerous tone, "Tell her what you told me."

Manfredo clenches his eyes shut.

"_Ora!_" Ezio barks and Manfredo jumps.

"Three years." He says softly.

"_Bene._" Ezio breathes very softly and throws Manfredo to the ground. The man stumbles to his feet and brushes off as he walks over to Christina.

Christina takes a step away from manfredo, her hand going slowly to her mouth. "Three years?" she repeats in a disbelieving tone, "Manfredo, how could you- how could you…" she cannot finish her sentence.

"Lie to her." Ezio finishes and Christina slowly nods.

"I don't want to believe it. I just…three years?" She wrings her hands a little, "So all those times you came home late, you weren't actually working late, were you." She shakes her head, silent for a moment, "First, you don't listen to me, then you start making demands, now this? I'm- I'm finished Manfredo." Tears well in her eyes, "You have hurt me enough." She speaks in a wounded tone as she removes the gold band from her finger and drops it on the ground at Manfredo's feet. She looks at Ezio, then back at Manfredo, "I will be talking to my father. He will have this finalized as soon as possible." She says, struggling to maintain her composure. "I don't know who you are _signore,_" Cristina says as she looks back to Ezio, wiping a tear from her cheek, "but I suppose I have you to thank for bringing this to my attention." She hesitates, "_Grazie, messerre._"

Ezio nods, "_Buona fortuna, bella donna_," he says softly before turning around and walking away. His eyes burn and his chest tightens with the urge to break down. He did not want to hurt her. He did not want this to happen, but _maledizione, _it did. The man that took his place as Christina's husband treated her poorly and lied to him. He told him to be a good husband. The man swore that he would not gamble again. But he lied! That _bastardo_ lied to him! And Cristina! Ezio clenches his eyes shut and balls his hands into fists. He lets out a sharp breath through his teeth as the first threat of tears sting his eyes.

He draws in a ragged breath and lets it out roughly, quickening his pace. Suddenly, he hears a slap. A jolt runs through his body as his first thoughts go to Christina. He wheels around to see if she had been hurt to find Manfredo stumbling back, hands on his face. Relief sends a shudder through his body and Ezio's shoulders slump as he lets out a relieved sigh.

Manfredo trips and falls to the ground and Christina clutches her hands together, her palm stinging after smacking Manfredo with all she had.

"_Figlio di puttana_!" she hisses before spitting at his feet.

Ezio turns around and walks away slowly. Sure that it is over. He hears the click of heels on cobblestone behind him so he quickens his pace. A small hand suddenly grabs his right bicep and he is jerked back a little. He turns his head to see Christina holding him. His chest tightens and fresh tears burn in his eyes.

"Who are you _signore_?"

Ezio's brow furrows, "_Solo un ombra, niente di cui preoccuparsi_."

Her head tilts slightly, "But…" she takes a breath through her nose.

Ezio shakes his head and turns around to walk away but her hand catches his cheek with the subtle slap of a palm on metal and Ezio tenses as her hand draws his face back to hers. "_Bella donna, per favore, devo lasciare prima di farti del male ulteriormente._"

"_Signore,_ you did not hurt me. The only thing that could hurt me now is if the man who released me from Manfredo's lies, leaves without telling me who he is." Her voice is as gentle and soft as the hand that she slides up under the slightly cool metal mask on Ezio's face.

Ezio tries to draw back but she is too quick and before he can react, the mask is pulled away from his face. Ezio quickly turns away, using the hood to obscure his face. He tries to move away but Christina grabs a fistful of Ezio's cape and holds him fast. Ezio's eyes burn anew. He does not want her be hurt by finding out that it was him. His eyes clench shut, doubtful that she will ever forgive him. Suddenly, his hood is thrown off and he opens his eyes wide in shock. He looks down into Christina's eyes and a tear threatens to run down his cheek. 'No…' he thinks to himself, sure that he is ruined.

"Ezio?" Christina's voice is delicate, unsure.

Ezio entertains the idea of holding her face to comfort her, but his body does not respond. His lips part, as if her were trying to speak, but no words can form.

"Ezio, is it really you?" Her hand touches the scar on his lips and a hot tear rolls down his cheek as he blinks. Christina pulls back with a look of denial on her face, she starts to shake her head. Ezio's chest tightens and his jaw clenches as he fights back the urge to cry out to her. Cristina's hands cover her mouth and she hesitantly starts to reach out to Ezio, but then draws back, her face wrought with confusion. "No…"

Ezio lets out a barely audible groan as he turns away from Cristina and starts to move swiftly through the crowd away from her. He pulls his hood up and slips into a group of people.

"Ezio! Wait!" Christina calls after him.

Ezio drops his head and lets another burning tear fall to the road.

"Ezio!" Her voice is softer now, more poignant.

Ezio continues walking. "Agh!" he interjects through gritted teeth, and turns left down an empty alleyway. He slams his back against the wall with a huff and a solid metallic thud, letting his head fall back. Tears start to run down his face and onto his neck. "_Maledizione_…" He groans, his thoughts racing. 'Christina won't possibly forgive me, not after what I've done to her... My rash actions have probably led her to want nothing more than to have me hanged. Twice I have left her. I don't deserve a second chance; I've lost it already.' Ezio moans aloud and holds his face in his hands, as tears run slowly down his cheeks. "_Idiota._" He growls to himself.

"Ezio?" The sound of his name startles him and his heart leaps into his throat. He jumps back and sees Christina standing at the mouth of the alleyway.

Ezio's whole body droops. The proud Drachen armor suddenly weighs much more than it once did. So heavy, that he drops to one knee with a thud. Ezio's expression is disconnected, his amber eyes dull.

"Ezio!" Christina cries in shock and runs to his side. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" She holds his face in her hands, her expression laced with concern. Her eyes fall on the wet streaks down his cheeks and she notices the moisture under her palms. "Ezio…" she breathes in sudden understanding. "Please," she begs him with every fibre of her being, "don't you ever, _ever_, leave me again, _capito_ _mio caro amore?_"

Ezio feels his heart skip a beat. "My dearest love?" he repeats in a disbelieving whisper.

"_Sí, _Ezio_._"

"_Ma perché? _You loved him…" Ezio speaks in a slightly broken whisper.

"No, _idiota_! I loved _you_!" She corrects forcefully and captures Ezio's lips in hers. Ezio's heart races and he drops his other knee as his hands instinctively move up to her waist. Just as his hands touch her, she pushes him backwards and he collapses roughly on his back with a forced grunt.

Christina breaks the kiss and lets out a soft huff, as if she was starting to cry, "Ezio, there was not a day that I did not think of you. I was so stupid to let my father force me into choosing Manfredo over you." She collapses on his chest and buries her face in his neck, "I loved you, not him." She starts to cry softly and Ezio wraps his arms around her protectively as her hot tears run down his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Christina. I'm so terribly sorry I had to leave you." Ezio runs his gauntleted hand up and down her back.

Christina huffs between sobs, "_Bastardo._" she slams the side of her fist uselessly into Ezio's chest armor, "Don't ever leave again."

Ezio holds her tighter, "_Capisco._ I promise."

"_Bene._" Christina sighs and rests her head on his chest. Ezio puts a hand on the small of her back and the other he holds her head lightly.

"Christina?" Ezio breathes after a moment, Leonardo has appeared at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Hush, Ezio."

"_Bene_." He whispers, a smile tugging at his lips. Leonardo leans casually against the side of the building at the entrance to the alley and shakes his head in amusement. Ezio makes a subtle gesture with his hand to indicate that Leonardo should stay and he nods, sitting with his back against the wall.

Ezio opens his eyes suddenly to the sensation of being shaken. "When did I fall asleep?" he asks aloud as he sits up to see Christina sitting in front of him, smiling. Ezio smirks, she has imprints of his chest armor on her cheek.

"I'm not sure, but this man woke me up." Christina gestures to the crouching Leonardo by Ezio's right shoulder.

"Ah, _bene. _Christina, this is my friend Leonardo DaVinci. I have known him for many years now." He looks to the artist, "Leonardo, thank you for waking us, _amico_."

"Ezio, you really should get more sleep." Leonardo grouses as he helps Christina to her feet then offers Ezio his hand.

"Hush, Leonardo, I'm a grown man. I can sleep whenever I please." Ezio counters defensively as he takes Leonardo's hand and gets to his feet.

"Your friend is _corretto,_ Ezio." Cristina runs her left thumb gently under Ezio's eye, noting the dark circles there. "You should take better care of yourself." Christina says as she brushes some debris off of Ezio's clothes and straightens his cape.

"_Per favore_,_ donna_, don't encourage him!" Ezio asks, hands folded before his face in a pleading manner.

Leonardo laughs and Ezio shoves his shoulder, causing him to back into the wall and laugh harder. "Ezio, it is nearly midday. _Carnivale _waits for no man. Go! Enjoy this festival with her."

Ezio looks at his friend and tilts his head, "But, what about Manfredo? Cristina?"

Cristina puts a hand on Ezio's cheek, "I will talk to my father tomorrow. It is probably best to give this a little time to settle, I do not want to go into hysterics in front of him." She looks down and folds her arms, looking to be on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

Ezio takes her arms and pulls her against his body, wrapping his arms around her reassuringly. "Easy."

Cristina wraps her arms around Ezio with a sigh, "_Grazie_, Eizo."

"_Sei il benvenuto._" Ezio breathes and Cristina releases him.

"Leonardo," Ezio puts a hand on his friends shoulder a few moments later, "won't you join us? I can't have you wandering about all alone. What would Salai think?"

"Ah, it has been a while. Salai fell head over heels for one of my models. They moved in together and she is already with child." Leonardo chuckles and his eyes suddenly light up, "But, she still comes to model for me. She said she would model for me as she progresses through her pregnancy."

"_Eccellente_! I remember you mentioned to me once that you wanted to do a progressive study of pregnancy! _Molto bene_!" Ezio claps his friend on the shoulder and smiles.

"_Scusate signori, dobbiamo andare avanti_." Christina says, putting a hand on each man's shoulder.

Leonardo nods to her and sends Ezio a sneaky smirk.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing _messerre_. Oh, and I believe this is yours, _signore_." Leonardo walks over to Ezio and produces his mask which he gently ties back onto Ezio's face. He then pulls Ezio's hood over his head and brushes off some dust. "There." He says as he pulls his own mask from some hidden pocket in his clothes and pulls it over his eyes. His is metallic, like Ezio's, but with many gears, cogs, wheels and clock parts with roman numerals.

Leonardo then pulls out yet another mask, this one clearly for the female sex and shows it to Christina. It is beautiful, delicate and ornate swirls of hand arranged metals curving around the eyes and all flowing in the same direction off the right side of the mask to end in a rolling plume of gold silver and copper metal. Leonardo ties the black satin ribbon around Christina's head and smiles proudly. "_Hai un aspetta bella, signorina._"

Christina curtsies, "_Grazie._"

"Shall we?" Ezio motions for the exit of the alley and the other two nod and follow him out into the bright Florentine sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me dispiace guys, loads of Italian in this one. ^_^ Don't forget to tell me your thoughts! I really REALLY appreciate your feedback! Helps me get better at what I do!<strong>

_**amico** =_ friend  
><strong><em>amico mio<em> **= my friend  
><strong><em>Va bene<em>** = okay  
><em><strong>Non importa chi sia.<strong> = _It doesn't matter who it is.  
><em><strong>uomo ciocco<strong> =_ silly man  
><strong><em>Ezio, dimmi chi <em>_è, ora_!** = Ezio!Tell me who it is, now!  
><em><strong>Sono gravi<strong>._ = I'm serious.  
><em><strong>Sí, è stato terribilmente stressante.<strong> = _Yes, it was terribly stressful.  
><strong><em>inventore pazzo<em>** = crazy inventor  
><em><strong>Merda<strong> = _Shit  
><strong><em>Buona fortuna, amico. <em>**= Good luck, friend.  
><strong><em>Non lo so.<em>** = Don't know.  
><em><strong>Buon giorno, signore<strong>. = _Good morning, sir.  
><strong><em>Piacere,<em>** = a pleasure,  
><strong><em>bello<em>** = handsome  
><strong><em>Non importa, signorina,<em> whatever it was,**_** è finita ora.** = _It doesn't matter, miss, whatever it was it's over now.  
><em><strong>Me dispiace, bella donna,<strong> = _I'm sorry, beautiful woman,  
><em><strong>Arrivederci bella.<strong> = _Good bye, beautiful._  
><strong><em>Pezzo di merda<em>!** = _Piece of shit!_  
><em><strong>Dimmi! Quanto tempo?<strong> =__ Tell me! How long?__  
><em><strong>Cazzo<strong>. =___ Fuck___.  
><em>_____**amore mio** = ___my love___  
><em>**fottuto bastardo** =__ Fucking bastard__  
><em><strong>Buona fortuna, bella donna<strong>, = ___good luck, beautiful woman___  
><em><strong>maledizione<strong> = ____Damn____  
><em>**_Figlio di puttana_!** = ___Son of a whore!___  
><strong><em>Solo un ombra, niente di cui preoccuparsi<em>.** =___ Just a shadow, nothing to worry about.  
><em><strong>Bella donna, per favore, devo lasciare prima di farti del male ulteriormente<strong>. = _ Beautiful woman, please, I must leave before I hurt you further.  
><strong><em>capito = <em>**understand?  
><strong><em>Ma perché?<em>** = But why?  
><strong><em>Capisco. <em>**= I understand.  
><strong><em>Per favore<em>,**_** donna**, = _Please, woman_,  
><strong><em>Sei il benvenuto<em>**_. = You're welcome.  
><em><strong>Eccellente<strong>_! = Excellent!  
><em><strong>Molto bene<strong> = _Very good  
><strong><em>Scusate signori, dobbiamo andare avanti. <em>**= Excuse me gentlemen, we should get going.  
><em><strong>Hai un aspetta bella, signorina<strong> = _You look beautiful, miss.


	2. A Fine Red Wine

_**A/N**_

_**EDIT Nov 21, 2012  
>I changed some things around and added some new stuff so that it sounds better and flows better.<strong>_

_**OMG! Chapter two!**_

_**After such encouraging reviews from not only you guys here on FF, but from my friends as well, I have at last gotten chapter two to a point that i think is good.**_

_**I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! **_

_**While i cannot promise regular updates, I can tell you guys this much, I have fallen in love with these two. There will be more to this story!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter two: A Fine Red wine!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Buona notte<em>, Leonardo." Ezio waves back at his friend as he climbs back onto his horse behind Cristina.

Leonardo touches the brim of his beret with a charming smile. "_Arrivederci,_ Ezio." He glances up at the fading sunset behind Ezio before walking into his house and closing the door.

Ezio returns his attention to the woman sitting in the saddle in front of him, he leans in close and rests his chin on her left shoulder, "Would you care to accompany me to my home, _bella_?" Ezio purrs softly in her ear, taking a deep breath through his nose. His eyes close as the distinct scent of lavender and roses, fill his senses.

Cristina looks over at him and smiles, "Well, _signore_, I suppose I can. It would be a pleasure to join you."

"_Bene._" Ezio laughs softly, grazing his hands over Cristina's hips as he reaches forward and takes the reins from her hands. He smiles as she jumps a little, letting out a soft yelp. She turns around and gives Ezio a playful glare. Ezio's smile only widens, "_Mi dispiace_." He says genuinely, 'she is still ticklish' he thinks, remembering exploiting her sensitivities playfully in their early relationship. He adjusts his position in the saddle to better accommodate her and gives the reins a vigorous shake, pushing his heels into the horse's sides. With an almost chuckle-like huff, the horse steps into a steady canter and Ezio heads towards the Tiber Island hideout, two days' horse ride from _Venezia,_ in Rome.

Navigating the narrow streets of_ Venezia_, at night, with the added congestion brought on by _Carnivale_ is quite a feat, but Ezio masterfully weaves the black mare through the milling people without incident.

Cristina watches the people around her as they move about, drinking, laughing, and otherwise enjoying themselves and smiles. She notices her own fatigue when she must stifle a yawn. The horse lets out a soft grumble when Ezio pulls back on the reins and she stops with a huff. They have come to an inn where they can stay the night to rest up for their long day of travel tomorrow.

After dismounting, Ezio extends his hand to Cristina, who takes it as she carefully slides off the saddle and into Ezio's arms. He sets her on her feet, hands her a bag of florins and motions to the door of the inn. "Could you get a room for us while I take care of the horse, _per favore_?"

Cristina smiles, "_Certo_, Ezio." She walks in and pays the innkeeper and takes the key handed to her as Ezio walks over and puts an arm around her waist.

"_Molte grazie, signore_." Ezio says softly to the innkeeper.

Cristina looks up at Ezio and smiles, "_Andiamo_, Ezio!" Taking his arm, she softly tugs him in the direction of their room and he follows her with an amused smile at her eagerness.

"_Vengo! Vengo!_" Ezio chuckles as Cristina opens the door to their room and pulls him in, playfully shoving him onto the nearest bed. "_Aspetta, due letti?_" Ezio interjects after noticing the second bed on the other side of the small room. "Who said I was sleeping?" he contests locking eyes with Cristina, his smirk rather sly.

Cristina's eyes go wide with shock and she smacks Ezio's chest admonishingly. Her palms thwack harmlessly against the metal of Ezio's armor and they both let out a laugh.

Ezio hurriedly shushes her, still fighting back snickers, "We'll wake the other guests with our racket!" Cristina tries to force a straight face as she shuffles over to the other bed and flops down, poorly stifling another fit of laughter, stoking the Assassin back into laughing again.

Ezio suddenly snorts and scowls a little as Cristina cackles at him. "_Zitto, tu!_" Ezio implores her, "We need to rest; we have a long day of travel ahead of us _venire mattina_."

Cristina takes a calming breath and sighs heavily, "_Si_, we do indeed. _Buona notte, allora._"

Sitting up, Ezio starts to remove the heavy armor and piles it beside the bed at his feet. "_Buona notte, _Cristina." He says with a smile. He silently finishes removing the rest of his armor, stripping down to his tunic and pants. With a final nod to Cristina, he slides under the covers facing the door, his back to her to allow her the privacy of removing her outerwear.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Ezio thumbs the handle of the stiletto he has under his pillow and slips out of consciousness.

Early morning sunshine falls bright and warm on Cristina's face and she blinks her eyes open and rubs the sleep away. Sitting up a little, she looks around the unfamiliar room to regain her bearings, when her eyes fall upon a figure in the bed beside hers. Memory fails her at first, and she withdraws with a bit of a start before recognition dawns on her at last.

"_Risvegliare, messer Auditore._" Cristina whispers, drawing the ribbon on the front of her gown into a tighter bow as she gets out of bed.

Ezio stirs and stretches dramatically. After a wide yawn he sits up and addresses Cristina with heavily lidded eyes, "_Buon giorno, bella._" His voice is rough as he blinks a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes. "I hope you slept well, _signora_."

Cristina smiles pleasantly as she pulls her hair up into a lose bun, "I did. Shall I run out for some fresh bread and jam?"

Ezio's stomach answers for him with a hungry growl. He shrugs agreeably and stands, donning his armor as Cristina leaves for the local bakery.

Fully armored, Ezio takes the key to the room back to the innkeeper and thanks him for his hospitality. He walks over to a bench in the commons and makes to sit down as Cristina returns with a basketfull of fresh bread and a jar of fruit jam. Ezio's mouth starts to water. "Shall we depart then, Cristina?" he asks as he walks over to her.

"If you are ready to, we ought to eat a little first, and save the rest for the trip." Cristina offers him a roll and takes one for herself, biting into the warm bread as they both walk out of the inn towards the stables nearby.

Ezio quickly finishes his roll so he can prepare the horse to travel, carefully packing the remaining bread and jam in the saddlebag. He mounts his horse and pulls Cristina up to sit behind him and sets off for Rome.

Having only stopped once to relieve themselves and eat, Ezio and Cristina make it to Rome as night falls on the city.

Cristina dozes off against Ezio's back as he leads the stallion to the Brotherhood's private stables that sit at the foot of the tall building that is the Assassins guild headquarters_; Isola Tiberina. _Dismounting, Ezio leads the tired black horse into the shelter and helps Cristina off. She retrieves their few belongings and the bread and jam from the saddle bag and looks to Ezio for direction. As he leads the horse into his stable after removing the tack, he points her to a door at the foot of some stairs at the side of the guild's building. "Go on in, have a seat in the great room, I will be there shortly."

"_Va bene, _ Ezio." Cristina replies as she makes her way towards and down the flight of stairs to the heavy wooden door. She reaches out and takes the handle, beginning to turn it when suddenly the light from the moon and streetlamp is blocked out. She turns, a fleeting wave of fear washes over her before the dark silhouette becomes familiar. "_Beh, che fosse veloce._" Relief fills her words as Ezio steps into the lamplight.

"_Sí_, I could not keep you waiting, _Madonna_." Ezio says softly as he opens the door for her and motions for her to go in. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I must excuse myself for a short while so that I can get out of this armor."

"_Grazie._ Take your time, Ezio." Cristina smiles and looks over as one of Ezio's Assassin's walks into the room.

A young woman, no older than twenty three, Bettina Aliotti happens to be one of Ezio's best Assassins, and it shows. Not only in her apparel, but in the way she carries herself, upright and confident. Bettina smiles pleasantly at Cristina and gives Ezio a look of approval. "Welcome back, _Il Mentore._" She says with a respectful dip of her head.

"_Grazie_, Bettina. Did you enjoy yourself at _Carnivale_?" Ezio asks, pulling back his hood. He gestures to one of the nearby sofas for Cristina to take a seat and get comfortable.

"_Sí_, I did." Bettina smiles and dips her head again. "Not to be rude," she smiles sweetly, "but, I'm rather tired now, so I'll be going. _Buona notte_, _Maestro, signora._ I'm off to bed."

"_Bene,_ _buona notte Bettina._" Ezio replies, heading to his room to change.

Cristina gives Bettina a wave as the young woman leaves the room.

As he walks down the hall, Ezio works on loosening the clasps holding on his grieves and pauldrons. Upon reaching his door, they are free and he shrugs them off when he comes to his bed. He then works on undoing the complex fastenings for the intricate chest piece.

After a few moments he manages to free himself from the heavy armor and places it on the bed as well. His vambraces are quickly shed and he removes the robes, walking over and hanging them on the torso of the armor stand at the back of his room. He then places the rest of the armor in its respective spot on the mannequin.

Satisfied, he goes to his wardrobe and grabs a different shirt and pants that are more comfortable, changing into them before returning to the great room and Cristina.

Ezio walks into the large room to see Cristina looking around at the various Assassin's crests and the many artifacts, weapons, and bookcases that the Assassin's have collected over the centuries. Cristina slowly turns around and walks towards Ezio as she takes everything in. She ends up coming face to face with him when she completes a full revolution and she beams, "Ezio, this place is incredible." She says, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Ezio looks at all of the unique items around him, "Yes," he begins, looking back at Cristina, "these objects span the centuries of the Brotherhood's existence, each I am sure has its own unique story."

"Perhaps, sometime in the future, you can tell me about some of them." Cristina says, looking up at the red cloth drapes hanging from the ceiling that proudly bears the Assassin's crest in gold.

Ezio places his right hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her attention to his face, "Perhaps." He says with a smile. He then gestures with an upturned palm to the armory room, with its fireplace and comfortable looking sofa. "Would you like to join me by the hearth with a glass of wine?"

"Sure, that sounds wonderful!" Cristina says, realizing now that it is slightly chilly in this partially underground building now that the sun has gone down.

"_Bene_, go ahead and sit on the sofa, I will be right back." Ezio gives her a smile and leaves to go to the small underground wine cellar. He comes to the slightly undersized wooden door and opens it, revealing the stairs that lead down to the ten foot by fifteen foot cellar. The short wall continues from the right wall of the staircase and on that wall is a mostly full wine rack of various types of French, Italian, and Venetian wines, all many years aged, and each quite unique. Along the long wall are a few large oak barrels of wine, still aging.

To the left of the staircase, there is a short rack of wine glasses, and beneath it sits a cork screw which he pockets. Ezio takes two glasses in his left hand before walking along the wine rack in search of a good aged wine. He comes upon an eight year old Venetian Cabernet Sauvignon that looks appealing, so he pulls it from the rack and heads up the stairs. He closes the door and walks back to the armory. Cristina is sitting on the sofa with a book she pulled from the book case in the back of the room.

Ezio walks over to the small table beside the sofa and sets the glasses down and pulls the cork screw from his pocket. He pokes the end into the hardened cap of red wax and pulls it off to reveal the cork which he starts to twist the corkscrew into. Cristina looks up at him as he wriggles the cork out of the bottle with a pop. He takes both glasses artfully between his fingers and pours the fine, deep red wine into the glasses, handing one to Cristina as he sets the bottle on the table and stuffs the cork back into the mouth slightly.

"Oh! What a lovely red wine!" Cristina says as she takes the glass from Ezio and swirls it before taking a sniff of the bouquet. "Mmm, this smells delicious." She takes a sip and closes her eyes. "Ah. _Bene,_" is all she can say.

Ezio watches her as he takes a seat beside her and reclines comfortably on the armrest, taking a healthy mouthful of the wine himself. The wine is full bodied and strikes the perfect balance between fruit taste and dryness that a red wine should. "Mmh, that's good…" Ezio remarks as the wines pleasant aftertaste lingers on his tongue. "_Dimmi, _Cristina," Ezio begins, tilting his head to look over at her, "what brought you to the _Carnivale_?" He takes a sip of the wine, arching his eyebrows.

"Ah, _non lo so_." She starts, with a shrug. "I guess it was a chance to get out of the house. And out of town." She says gazing into the fire distantly. She takes a sip of the wine.

"What exactly have you been doing to keep busy?" Ezio inquires, sitting up a little and looking at her more intently, his expression curious.

"Nothing, really," she replies with a soft laugh and a subtle smile. "Mostly house cleaning and the like. That, or walking the streets of _Venezia_, just to enjoy the scenery and watch people. I much preferred that over being inside, I assure you!" She giggles and turns to face Ezio better, "What about you, Ezio? Why did _you_ come to _Carnivale_?"

Ezio takes a breath and tilts his head. Not sure what to say, he takes a sip of wine to give himself time to think. He licks his bottom lip a little before beginning "Well, originally I planned on spending my florins on cheap wine before wandering around to find an attractive courtesan to tease, as I usually do."

At that comment, Cristina's eyes go wide and she draws back, "Ezio!" She exclaims.

Ezio is quick to amend his statement, "Believe me, Cristina, I never slept with them! That's not my thing, I assure you!" Cristina's expression relaxes a little. "I simply flirted with them for my own entertainment, really… At any rate, my plans changed after running into Leonardo." He swirls the wine glass, staring thoughtfully at the lush red liquid in his glass. "I was somehow reminded of you, so I decided I would try to find you, just to see how you were doing." He takes another sip of the wine.

Cristina's expression changes, "and that's when you found Manfredo, _corretto_?"

"mhh…" Ezio feels the pang of betrayal whose twin shoots through Cristina's body when she mentions the man's name. Quickly, Ezio tries to change the subject. "Well, yes." He racks his brain for some sort of idea to get her mind off this tender subject, suddenly a memory flashes through his mind.

He is laughing as he runs, hand in hand with Cristina across a rooftop somewhere in Venice. She is hesitant but excited, laughing just as loud as Ezio as their feet pound towards the edge of the building. Cristina stops short of the edge and releases Ezio's hand, laughing hard, "No Ezio! Please! I can't!" She giggles as Ezio backs towards the edge of the building.

"Come on! I can't do this alone, _amore mio_! If you don't, I'll fall! Then what will you do?" Ezio teases as he steps closer to the edge. He glances over his shoulder to see the water three stories below him, and a beam that juts out over the water just to his left.

"Ezio! No!" Cristina yells, laughing harder as Ezio grins back at her, arms out to the sides as he walks backwards onto the wooden beam.

"Don't be frightened, Cristina! It's exhilarating! Come with me! Please?" Ezio makes a more pleading expression and Cristina starts to move hesitantly forward, her hand outstretched.

"Ezio, don't do this!" she giggles, then lets out a yelp as Ezio darts forward, wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up, walking back to the beam. "Oh my God! No!" She cries, still grinning widely as Ezio beams mischievously back at her.

"Do you trust me?" Ezio asks, his left heel hangs over the end of the beam.

"But," Cristina starts.

"Do you?" Ezio says with a chuckle, "Because if you don't, I would start now! Hold your breath!" Ezio leaps backwards off the beam and out into open air. He plummets downward and Cristina lets out a scream, Ezio laughs just once before he tells her to take a deep breath.

Cristina inhales just in time as their feet hit the water and Ezio lets her go as they plunge underwater. Moments later they surface and Ezio lets out a whoop as Cristina brushes her hair out of her face. She pants for a moment before leaning over and slugging Ezio in the shoulder. Ezio lets out a guffaw and Cristina can't help herself and starts laughing as well.

"You _bastardo_! What in the world were you thinking?" Cristina tried to scold the laughing man to no avail.

"You don't think about jumping. It is a leap of faith! Do you trust me now?"

Cristina looks at Ezio and sees the sincerity in his eyes, "Well, you didn't let me get hurt."

"See?" Ezio says with a toss of his head to get his hair out of his eyes

"But don't ever do that again!" Cristina yells, splashing Ezio in the face with a laugh before swimming to the dock nearby.

Ezio sputters, wiping the water away before he starts to swim for the dock, reaching it first and climbing out. He extends his hand to Cristina, who takes it and Ezio pulls her out of the canal and sets her on her feet. They look at each other and giggle.

A fisherman standing nearby looks over at the two soaked lovers and shakes his head. "_Bambini_…"

Ezio and Cristina burst out laughing at the man and start running towards the seclusion of the stand of tall thin poplar trees nearby to dry off in the sun.

"Ezio… Ezio!" Ezio blinks and shakes his head as his mind clears and he is returned to the present. He slowly focuses on Cristina who is leaning towards him, her expression concerned. "Ezio, are you okay? You seemed to lose focus for a moment there."

"_Mi dispiace_, I just recalled an old memory…" Ezio muses as an image flashes in his mind of Cristina smiling at him as they watched the sun set beneath the poplars.

"What was it?" her voice is soft and curious.

"Us." Ezio says simply with a distant smile. Cristina's eyes get a little wider. Ezio takes a sip of the wine and leans to the side against the arm rest of the sofa. "Do you remember that day that I jumped into the canal with you?" Ezio asks, peering down at Cristina over his chest.

Cristina's eyes grow distant, a smile slowly forms on her lips and she lets out a soft chuckle. "Ah, _sí_. What a day that was. We were so young too. But, it seems," Cristina takes a drink of her wine before leaning closer to Ezio, "that time has been quite kind to you."

Ezio sits up a little, his expression mildly offended, "What are you trying to say?" The mention of his age gets him on edge.

Cristina is unfazed, "That you are far too handsome. How old are you now?"

Ezio cringes, age is a sensitive subject for him. "Forty-eight." He mumbles, letting his head fall back onto the armrest.

There is the sound of a glass being set on a table and suddenly there is pressure on Ezio's lower body and stomach. He feels a jolt seize his body and he looks up to find Cristina moving over and leaning against him.

"It's okay, Ezio, it's just me." She reassures him.

He swallows and relaxes, "I just, was not expecting that." He smiles a little. "Hold on," Cristina gets up at his urging and Ezio swings his feet up on the sofa and reclines fully with his head supported by the armrest. "Now you can lie down." He motions with his hands for her to make herself comfortable. Hesitant at first, she moves in closer and carefully lowers herself over Ezio's body. Ezio wraps his arms gently around her as she relaxes onto his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cristina asks timidly.

Ezio looks at her and smiles, "_certo_."

Cristina smiles back, then lies down, resting her head on Ezio's chest, looking towards the fire. "Just wanted to make sure…" She trails off. "Ezio…"

"Hmmh?" Ezio lets out a soft sigh.

"I can hear your heart." She breathes softly, her voice has an air of captivation to it.

"Really, now?" Ezio says softly, peering down at her, eyebrows arched with intrigue.

He can feel her smile, "Yes." She takes a long breath and lets it out as Ezio's heart beats steadily in her ear, "It's such a calming sound," she says slowly, pulling her right hand up to rest on his sternum, "and much slower than I remember it being." Cristina muses as she runs her fingers slowly up and down the right side of Ezio's chest.

Ezio shrugs a little, "Hmmh, I never noticed." He breathes softly with a smile, closing his eyes. He lets out a contented sigh and listens to the crackle of the fire.

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass and Ezio opens his eyes to look down at Cristina. He reaches his right hand up and runs the tip of his middle finger across her jaw line, whispering her name, "Cristina, are you still awake?"

She stirs and sits up a little so she can look at him properly. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ezio! I did not mean to fall asleep on you." She sits up between Ezio's legs.

Ezio smiles and cups her cheek in his right hand, "There is no need to apologize;" Ezio says with a gentle laugh. "Clearly, the blame should fall upon my heart." He says with a gesture towards his chest as he tilts his head and widens his smile, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Was it not what soothed you to sleep so easily?"

"I suppose you're right." Cristina giggles at him.

His expression becomes more serious, "You are so beautiful, _cara mia_." He softly runs his hand affectionately down her cheek, smiling at the rise of color there at his complement.

"Stop that, Ezio." She jests bashfully, trying to hide the furious blush coloring her face by looking away. Ezio pulls her gently down to him and she buries her face in his chest.

"_Perché_? I am simply stating what is true. Are you suggesting I lie now?" Ezio counters in a sultry tone, peering down at Cristina's face as she tries to hide her smile.

"Of course not, _uomo ciocco_." She giggles, looking back up at Ezio. Ezio smirks, his heavily lidded amber eyes drawing her gaze.

"_Bene,_" Ezio says as she slides her hand up to rest on his sternum. He smiles as she stifles a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, embarrassed. "Would you like to move to a bed? It would be much more comfortable for you."

"Actually, that would be quite nice. Do you have a spare one for me?"

"_Certo_. But, it is considerably better than a simple spare bed. _Andiamo_." Ezio says and Cristina gets up, followed by Ezio who leads her to his bedroom. "You may sleep here." He indicates his very large bed, "Come and get me if you need anything." He says softly, as he turns the covers down for her and she climbs in. Ezio turns to walk out of the room and he grabs a folded blanket from a lounge chair and heads for the door.

Cristina stops him, "Ezio," He turns to look at her and she rubs the empty spot beside her. "That fire can only keep you so warm."

Ezio feels his heart leap, "_Sei sicuro?_"

Cristina nods, "_Per favore_. I have missed your presence for too long to allow your absence to persist any longer."

Somewhat hesitantly, Ezio returns the blanket to the chair and almost nervously removes his tunic and boots. He sits down on the side of the bed and takes off the hidden blades, setting the bracers on a nearby table. He lies down in the bed and she covers him, pulling him closer and resting her hand on his chest.

"I have sorely missed you, Ezio." She breathes, smiling as his heart beats gently against her fingertips.

"And I have missed you_ mio caro amore_." He smiles, looking over at her.

Cristina lets out a sigh and slips into sleep's sweet embrace.

Ezio closes his eyes, grateful to have this second chance. He takes a breath and lets it out slowly, slipping too into the grips of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italian~<strong>_

_**Buona notte = **_good night  
><em><strong>Arrivederci = <strong>_good bye  
><em><strong>Va bene = <strong>_okay  
><em><strong>Beh, che fosse veloce = <strong>_Well, that was fast.  
><em><strong>Dimmi =<strong>_ tell me  
><em><strong>Perché? = <strong>_Why?  
><em><strong><em>Certo =<em>**_ Of course  
><em><strong><em>Vengo! Vengo! =<em>**_I'm coming! I'm coming!  
><strong><em>Aspetta, due letti? =<em> **Wait, two beds?  
><em><strong><em>Zitto, tu! =<em>**_Hush/shut up, you!  
><em><strong><em>venire mattina =<em>**_ come morning  
><strong><em>Buona notte, allora. =<em> ** Good night, then.  
><em><strong><em>Risvegliare, messer Auditore. =<em>**_Wake up, mister Auditore.  
><em><strong>Non lo so. =<strong>_ I don't know.  
><strong><em>Sei sicuro?<em> =** Are you sure?  
><em><strong>Bambini... =<strong>_ Kids...

Tried to only put the new Italian, whatever else I already used you can look up in the first chapter

_**Tell me what you like and don't like, I want this stuff to feel as real as it can be. **_

_**Please, do not be afraid to tell me if something just doesn't feel natural or something, Ill see what I can do to make it better. That kind if thing helps me get better so I can write better stuff for you all to read. **_

_**Also, if you have a request or idea that you think would be neat to have written into this, tell me! Ill look into it!**_

_**Chapter three is gonna hurt a little guys, I'm sorry. The freshly reunited couple still have some hurdles to jump before all is well I am afraid.**_

_**Peace till chapter three!**_


	3. It happens to the best of us

_**A/N Got another chapter! Woot woot! Things are starting to really move along. I got plans for this story now... I hope that the plot is working out, of you see anything that doesn't work right please tell me^_^**_

_**And dont forget to Read and Review peeps! Reviews make me want to write even moar!**_

_**Ok enough, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Ezio watches silently as a small spider makes its cautious way across the toe of his boot. His elbows resting on his knees, fingers interlaced and head bowed, Ezio is patiently waiting outside of the <em>Rosa in Fiore<em> as Cristina discusses the terms of her divorce from Manfredo with her father, who has traveled all the way from _Venezia _ to be here in person rather than arrange correspondence.

The sun is shining warmly on the black hood of the Drachen armor and Ezio takes a long breath, leaning back with a sigh against the stucco wall behind him. He scans the courtyard absently, pausing at the center fountain as the sun gleams in the water droplets. A small and short lived rainbow forms as a breeze pushes the mist into direct sun.

A small disturbance draws his sharply honed senses to attention. A few irritated grunts and shouts of "_Imbecille!_" and "_Stronzo!"_ announce the presence of perhaps a wayward thief. Sure enough, moments later, a shabbily clothed man with a stereotypical thief-like appearance shoves his way out of the crowd of protesting _cittadini_ and breaks at a run across the courtyard. Ezio watches as the man runs directly towards him. As he gets closer, Ezio notices that the man is looking directly at his face before launching himself up the wall to Ezio's immediate left.

"Just keep running, _bambino,_" Ezio says softly, almost to himself as the thief disappears over the roof. "You don't want to pick a fight with me," he finishes in a soft whisper.

The thief sets off across the rooftops and alleyways, the face of Ezio Auditore fresh in his mind. He skids to a stop at the end of an alleyway when he spots a group of guards. Reaching down to the ground, he scoops up some dirt and spreads it on his face and clothes, making it look like he was fresh out of a scuffle, then he rushes over to the guards, weaving a tale of a hooded man in fancy armor that attacked him and his friends, stealing their coin and some of their other belongings.

The guards make a brisk walk towards the courtyard to find Ezio. As the first guard steps into the courtyard he slows to a stop, panning across the crowd in search of the assailant.

Alerted by the distinct clattering sound of the _guardia_ armor, Ezio glances up from his seat on the bench and sees the group of guards slowly looking around. He looks back down, 'They must be after that thief I saw earlier.' Ezio chuckles softly, knowing the limited skill the guards have in regards to free running.

Suddenly Ezio's thoughts are interrupted as he is shoved forcefully off of the bench and tumbles out into the courtyard. Confused he gets to his feet and turns around to see the very same thief from earlier crouched on the bench where he was sitting.

The man launches off the bench at Ezio, dagger drawn, as he yells "This is the man! Get him!"

Ezio widens his stance and as the man flies towards him. Crouching, Ezio catches the man's torso and uses his momentum to throw him over his head and into the central fountain. Maintaining a defensive stance, Ezio faces the now advancing guards, with no weapon drawn.

"Was it worth it, _stronzo_? One sneers at him, jabbing his pike at Ezio's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Ezio queries, dodging the jab. "What crime is it to sit on a bench?"

Ezio is shoved from behind by another of the guards and he lets out a grunt, "No _idiota_, stealing from a man after beating him up. Now, you get to taste your own wrath!" With a yell, the guard with the pike lunges at Ezio, intending to run him through.

Ezio narrowly dodges the sharp metal point and quickly grabs hold of the wooden pole, jerking the guard within his reach, where he promptly flips the butt of the pike up into the man's chin. The guard lets go with a yelp and Ezio spins around, striking the guard firmly in the side of the head with the other end of the pike, sending the now stunned man to the ground.

The other three guards back up a bit. Ezio takes a defensive stance with the pike, knowing that it is suicide to entertain the idea of surrendering, knowing these men yearn to spill his blood.

Suddenly, Ezio is forced to stumble forward as two crossbow bolts strike his back, bouncing off of the Drachen armor and clattering to the cobblestone. He hazards a backwards glance to see the two archers reloading their crossbows on a nearby rooftop across the courtyard so he quickly sidesteps underneath an archway, breaking the archers' line of sight.

The agile guardsman leaps at him and slashes out with his stiletto and Ezio jumps back, parrying with the pike by smacking the man's arm away, then he pivots, crouching lower as he spins the pike around and strikes the man in the side. The guard doubles over and Ezio shoots out pike, hooking it behind the guard's knees and jerking him to the ground. The guard falls heavily to his knees and Ezio then swiftly grabs the back of the man's head with his free hand and slams him to the ground. The guard is knocked unconscious with a grunt.

Ezio looks back up at the remaining two guards just as one steps forward and slams his sword onto Ezio's shoulder, sending the assassin to the ground with a cry, causing him to drop the pike. As the guard pulls back for another blow, Ezio quickly rolls to the side and jumps to his feet behind his assailant. He strikes the man in the back of the head with his right elbow, then as he pulls his arm back, he grabs the guard's face and pulls his head back, while swinging his right leg forward to sweep his feet out from under him in the same motion. The guard slams to the ground on his back with a forced grunt and Ezio brings his foot back down, driving it into the guard's neck.

Ezio then turns to face the last guard, who sincerely doubts his fighting skills at this point in time. Ezio brings his loose fists up in a defensive stance and starts to circle the guard, who now draws his falchion.

The guard lunges and Ezio dips to the right, striking the side of the guard's elbow, causing him to drop the sword. He then grabs the end of the sleeve and moves around so that the guard's arm is turned painfully behind him. Ezio bends the elbow and presses the arm to the man's back, forcing him to submission on his knees.

The guard groans in pain as Ezio kneels down behind him. "Who sent you after me?" he whispers dangerously.

A groan from the guard before his reply, "_Un uomo, _I do not know his name. _Per favore! Abbi pietà!_"

Ezio growls warningly, "What did he look like?" he tweaks the guard's wrist for emphasis.

"It was the man that attacked you on the bench." He winces as Ezio presses just a little harder on his arm.

"_Grazie_. You will not mention this. You were attacked by the _Cento Occhi. Capito?_" The guard nods vigorously and Ezio lets him go with a shove. "Get your men out of the courtyard and if you see the man that attacked me, get rid of him and any that follow him. _E 'chiaro?_"

"_Sí._"

"_Bene_. Now go." Ezio commands, as he walks back to the bench and takes a seat just as Cristina walks out of the door nearby.

"What's going on out here? _Mio Dio_!" Cristina sees the unconscious guards being dragged away and looks to Ezio.

"_Non si preoccupi_, there was some… misunderstanding. It seems that there is a gang in the area that does not like me. Did you get everything worked out with your father?" Ezio says, standing and gently taking Cristina's shoulders in his hands.

Hesitantly, she looks into Ezio's eyes and nods, "Yes, it's finalized. The only thing left is to get Manfredo's signature and the documents can be official. My father sent word to Manfredo via carrier pigeon to meet tomorrow with him to sign the papers."

"_Bene_. Then we need to leave. I do not feel it is safe here for you." Ezio says, putting himself between Cristina and the archway to the courtyard. He lets out a loud whistle and moments later, his black mare gallops through the crowd over to him. He grabs her bridle and hands it to Cristina. "Stay under here by the door and behind the horse. I will be right back."

Ezio steps outside and whistles two sharp, ascending notes. In seconds, three assassins slip into sight and follow Ezio as he backs under the archway. "I need you to keep a path clear for us as we return to the hideout. The last thing I need is an arrow in her back, or mine for that matter. Someone in this area does not like me, and I have already been attacked once. Keep a wary eye out for any shabbily dressed and heavily armed men. Take them out before they can find out where we are."

The tallest of the three assassins bows respectfully, "It will be done, _Il Mentore_."

Ezio nods and the assassins disperse swiftly and soundlessly. "Get on." Ezio says as he pulls himself up onto the saddle and extends his hand down to Cristina. She takes his hands and Ezio pulls her up and into the saddle in front of him. He jabs his heels into the mare's sides and lets out a "Hai heh-!" urging the mare to leap into a gallop through the courtyard and down a side street.

Ezio follows the soft whistles of his assassins as he pushes through the city towards the Tiber island hideout. Only a few minutes later, Ezio leads the horse into the stables and dismounts, lifting Cristina off the saddle and placing her on her feet.

The three assassins walk in moments later.

"_Molte grazie._" Ezio says softly, gratitude evident in his voice.

The Assassins dip their heads and depart.

Ezio puts his horse in her stable and briskly walks Cristina to the hideout. He is met by Niccolo Machiavelli as soon as he sets foot in the great room.

"Ezio, I received word of the attack in the courtyard earlier."

"Word certainly travels fast, Niccolo."

Niccolo smiles, "I have my ways, Ezio. But on the information gathered; with the help of La Volpe's men, we managed to get the name of the man we believe to be behind it all." He looks at Cristina, "Manfredo Soderini. We also know that he and his men have been working in conjunction with the _Cento Occhi_."

"_Cazzo._ The _Cento Occhi_ consort with the Borgia. This is not good news Machiavelli. We must be twice as careful now in ensuring our anonymity. They will not hesitate to exploit any weaknesses." Ezio finishes, his stern but worried gaze falling on Cristina.

Cristina clasps her hands together nervously, "Tomorrow, Manfredo is supposed to meet with my father and me at our villa to sign the divorce papers."

"Ties as close as these do not happen overnight. We don't know how long Manfredo has been working with the _Cento Occhi_, but it is clear that he at least has good standing with them." Machiavelli crosses his arms as he finishes, looking to Ezio.

"I think it is safe to assume that Manfredo will not come alone to the meeting tomorrow. That means you will not be alone either, Cristina." Ezio looks reassuringly at Cristina before turning to look at Niccolo.

"Will _messere Machiavelli_ be coming then?" Cristina asks, worry still showing in her expression.

Ezio stands taller and his expression becomes sterner, "No." Cristina looks confused. "I will be at your side for the duration of the meeting." At that Cristina's expression relaxes considerably. "Niccolo will be maintaining the perimeter with a handful of my _Assassini_. If it comes down to it, we will be more than prepared to fend off an assault, and I will be there to protect you myself."

"_Va bene_." Niccolo starts, "I will organize this with the Assassins and we will report back to you when we have a final plan of action." Niccolo excuses himself from the room and heads off to start working.

Ezio looks down at Cristina and tilts his head; her body language is nervous and fearful. "_Vieni qui amore mio._" Ezio pulls her protectively against his chest; his right hand gently cups the back of her head as his left holds the small of her back.

Cristina's hands rest on Ezio's chest and she looks up at him, "_Ho paura, Ezio_." She says softly.

"_Lo so. Ma non preoccuparti, io vi proteggerà._" He soothes.

"Ezio!"

Ezio turns swiftly to face the direction of the urgent summons to see one of his newest Assassins; Nando Simoni, doubled over at the door, clutching his left side and out of breath. Releasing Cristina, Ezio walks over to the panting young man and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Catch your breath _amico._"

The young assassin nods his head tiredly as he tries to slow his breathing enough to talk. When he at last does so, he straightens up a little, still holding his side, and wipes some sweat from his brow with his free hand, "A group of Borgia soldiers are approaching quickly through my sector towards the hideout."

Ezio's expression becomes confused, "You could not neutralize them from your post?"

His head hangs, "There are four papal guards, four brutes and three seekers left, I... ran out of crossbow bolts, _Maestro. _There were many, and the Papal Guard…"

"_Basta,_" Ezio stops him with an understanding smile, "The Papal Guard cover themselves in excessive armor that only a select few know how to breach. The same goes for the brutes. Now, how close were they when you left your post to return here?"

"They were at the Pantheon, and moving quickly this way. Nhh." The young man clenches his eyes shut as pain stabs in his side beneath his palm.

"_Bene,_ we have a little time. Let me see your side." Ezio says as he crouches down and pulls the young Assassin's hand from the slowly bleeding wound in his side. Ezio lets out a soft chuckle as he carefully pulls away the tattered ribbons of fabric that hang around the tear in the assassin robes and looks up at the cringing twenty-year old. "Nearly missed that last ledge, didn't you?" Ezio says with an understanding smile, recognizing the long scrape marks left by the sharp edges of the roof tiles of the building next door.

The young Assassin nods, color rising in his cheeks.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, _amico_," Ezio smiles, lifting his right arm to reveal fresh scratches on his armor that nearly match the scrapes in the young Assassin's flesh perfectly. "It happens to the best of us. Let the _dottore _get you cleaned up. I'll take care of the Borgia. _Grazie mille _for informing me of their approach."

Relieved to know that his was not an amateur mistake, the young Assassin makes his way over to the doctor and Ezio turns back to see Cristina with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Ezio says with a furrowed brow.

Cristina giggles, "Looks like _il Maestro_ is still learning himself."

Ezio scoffs, mildly offended, "Tch!_ Cosí,_ perhaps I was a little overconfident, but that jump is very difficult to make!"

"_Va bene,_" Cristina laughs, "_a prescindere!_ Now, get going, the Borgia are still coming!"

Ezio lets out a huff, "_Vi amo._" He pauses with a smile, before growing serious again, "Stay in my room, you will be safest there if something goes wrong. _Capito_?"

Cristina is immediately serious, "_Sí, capisco._ Be careful, Ezio."

Ezio nods to her and briskly leaves the room, heading for the stairs that lead to the roof top exit. He closes the door and walks fearlessly over the ledge of the building and jumps down one story to the rooftop below, rolling forward and onto his feet.

He listens.

Looking off towards the Pantheon as it rises above the other buildings, Ezio lays out the path he will travel in his mind before leaping off the roof across the street below, and onto the next building, breaking at a run.

Swiftly, Ezio closes the distance between him and the massive building and soon sees the group of soldiers Nando told him about. Ezio drops down another level and watches from a secluded balcony. He analyzes each individual, noting their behavior within the group, then he reaches over his shoulder and grabs his crossbow with one hand and a bolt from the hidden quiver with his other. He loads the bolt and cocks the weapon, aiming down at the closest papal soldier.

Ezio steadies his aim on the small soft spot in the papal armor, exhales and squeezes the trigger. With a soft snap the bolt flies silently towards the guard and strikes true. Ezio already has another bolt loaded and cocked, aiming for the next guard. As the first guard sinks to his knees the second is struck with the second bolt. At this point the group has been alerted and Ezio compensates, shifting position and taking aim at the eye slits in the Brute's armor instead. Three of the four brutes fall to Ezio's arrows before Ezio abandons the balcony for a nearby trellis, which he scales in moments, perching atop the wooden beam.

From his new vantage point, he eliminates the seekers with a bolt in two of the three's chests, dispatching the third with a throwing knife in the same spot. The remaining two papal guards and the brute at last pinpoint Ezio's location and one of the Papal guards whips out an _arquebus_ and fires it at Ezio. The bullet ricochets harmlessly off the wood at Ezio's feet.

Ezio focuses on the two papal guards, noticing their proximity to each other and as time seems to slow for Ezio, his leg muscles tense in preparation for the jump he is about to make. Adrenaline courses through his veins with his quickening pulse and his vision sharpens, throwing the two targets into stark relief against the rest of the world. Ezio leaps down like an eagle, hidden blades sliding out like steel talons, ready for the kill. The blades sink deep into the base of the guard's necks and Ezio's fall is broken by their bodies. They are slammed to the ground on their backs by the Assassin and remain still.

The brute stares as the Assassin slowly pulls his blades free one at a time, whispering softly before locking his eyes on him. The brute feels his chest tighten with terror as the Assassin strides over to him and draws a _spadone_ from his hip. He tries to draw his axe but the assassin is too swift and the sharp blade of the heavy weapon is already being removed from his breastplate with a screech and an outpouring of bright red blood. The brute sinks to his knees and falls forward.

"_Requiescat en pace._" Ezio whispers and slings the blood from the sword before sheathing it. He stoops down and searches the brute for anything of value before hefting the large body over his shoulder and carrying it to the nearest hay bale where he dumps it. Ezio then moves quickly to each of the remaining bodies, searching them before hiding them in various hay bales, before returning to the rooftops and heading back towards the hideout.

Ezio is only minutes away from the hideout. He quickly scales a wall and as he pulls himself up his eyes fall on the back of a pair of boots. He quickly drops back down, hanging from his hands on the ledge. He listens for a moment, making sure that he was not detected before silently climbing back up. He silently walks up behind the guard and slaps a hand over the man's mouth as he drives the hidden blade into the man's back. The guard's cry is short and muffled and Ezio lowers him to the ground, removing the hidden blade and searching his body.

Ezio finds, among a few other things, a sealed letter addressed to Cesare in addition to a heavy bag of florins, no doubt bribe money to go along with the letter. Ezio pockets the cash and momentarily tucks the letter in his belt so he can hide the body in the draped trellis box nearby.

After tossing the dead guard into the box, Ezio pulls the letter from his belt and breaks the seal, unfolding the parchment to reveal a crude map with a red 'X' over Tiber Island. There is a small note in the top right hand corner denoting the X to be the presumed location of the Assassin headquarters. A lurch of relief washes over Ezio's body with the realization of the importance of this letter and the fact that he intercepted it in time. Ezio folds the note back up, shoving it behind his breastplate so as to not lose it, and returns to the hideout to relay the news.

The sound of a door opening perks Niccolo's ears a little, but he maintains his focus on the words in his book. "I trust all went well?"

Silence.

Niccolo shrugs it off and continues reading. He is used to Ezio's occasional bouts of brooding silence after missions. His reading is interrupted when a folded piece of parchment is slapped down into the book, causing the man to jump a little. Niccolo looks up to see Ezio's back as the quiet assassin heads up to his room.

Niccolo lets out a huff and looks back down at the innocent looking piece of parchment in the fold of his book. He sees that the red bees' wax seal is already broken and he picks up the note, opening it up to see a map. He sits up a little straighter in the chair and sets the book and parchment down on the desk. He lets out a sigh and massages his left temple. "_Beh, merda_. Ezio, you continue to amaze me." Niccolo shakes his head and folds the note back up. He turns it over to examine the other side and feels his stomach lurch when he sees the name Cesare scrawled across the parchment. He blinks a few times and gets to his feet, walks over to the fire and tosses the parchment into the flames. The paper is consumed in moments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I already got a buncha action written for the next chapter so its only a matter of organizing and finalizing with details. Then chapter Five will begin. Wow. And yeah, Chapter five should make a lot of you guys happy. Really happy i hope.^_^<strong>_

_**ok time for teh ITALIANZ!**_

_**Beh, merda. = **_Well, shit._  
><em>_**Imbecille! =**_Jerk/ imbecile_  
><em>_**Stronzo! = **_asshole_  
><em>_**Cittadini = **_citizens_  
><em>_**Bambino =**_ kid_  
><em>_**Grazie mille = **_Many thanks_  
><em>_**Un uomo, =** _A man,_  
><em>_**Capito? =**_Understand?  
><strong><em>E 'chiaro? =<em> **Is that clear?  
><strong>Mio<strong>_** Dio! =**_ My God!  
><strong>Capisco<strong>I understand._  
><em>_**Non si preoccupi = **_Don't worry about it.  
><em><strong>Cazzo = <strong>_Fuck_  
><em>_**Vieni qui amore mio. =**_Come here my love._  
><em>_**Ho (oh) paura =**_I'm scared._  
><em>_**Lo so. Ma non preoccuparti, io vi proteggerà = **_I know. But don't worry, I will protect you**.**_**  
><strong>__**Cosí, =**_So,_  
><em>_**A prescindere!= **_Whatever!_  
><em>_**Vi amo = **_I love you  
><em><strong>Abbi pietà! =<strong> _Have mercy!  
><em><strong>Basta, =<strong>_Enough,

_**Read and Review peeps! Reviews make me want to write even moar!**_


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**~~~~~~Chapter Four~~~~~~~ An Unexpected Guest**

The tension in the room is tangible, and Ezio finds himself unnaturally edgy. The Villa Vespucci makes him nervous, not just because it is not a fortress like the Tiber island headquarters but also because many years ago he snuck into this house nearly every night against the will of the man sitting at the desk in front of him. Ezio is not sure if the man, Cristina's father realizes, or even remembers those juvenile escapades. He blinks a few times to try and clear his head.

Jaw clenched and arms crossed, the Assassin stands almost uncomfortably close to Cristina and maintains his wary gaze on Manfredo as he nervously signs the divorce papers. A few minutes and three signatures later, Manfredo puts down the pen and steps quickly back to the wall on the other side of the small office.

"_Bene,_ are we done here then?" Ezio rejoins, causing the other three people in the room to jump a little. He is quick to soothe Cristina as her father stands and folds up the parchment.

He walks over to a small shelf beside the desk and pulls off a small brass box and takes it back to his desk. He opens it to reveal a stationary set. He pulls the wax stick and seal from the box, along with an envelope, which he fills with the folded documents. He then takes a candle from the corner of the desk and lights it using the flame from the lamp on the wall behind him. Using the small candle, he melts a coin sized puddle of wax onto the envelope and presses the metal seal into the hardening wax, sealing the envelope with the Vespucci family crest. "_Sí_, we are done here. Thank you for your time, Manfredo. _E buona fortuna._" Cristina's father bids Manfredo farewell and the nervous looking man leaves the room swiftly.

Ezio's whole demeanor relaxes tangibly as they are left with the crackling of the fire and the breeze through the open window.

"_Andiamo, Ezio. A presto, papa!_" Cristina waves to her now smiling father as he summons his courier to deliver the papers. Her father blows her a kiss as the courier leaves and she takes Ezio by the arm, leading the still slightly tense man to the door. The bright mid-morning sunlight pours into the room when Cristina opens the door and Ezio allows himself a small smile in appreciation of the lovely weather.

Two eager mounts await their riders just to the left of the door and one lets out a whinny upon sighting the Assassin. Ezio smiles and walks over to the black mare as Cristina mounts the chestnut beside her, "Missed me didn't you, old girl?" Ezio whispers to the horse as he runs a hand over her mane before climbing into the saddle. The horse grunts softly and paws at the cobblestone beneath her hooves. "_Bene. Andiamo, _Cristina."

Cristina giggles a little at Ezio's exchange with his horse before lightly kicking her heels into the chestnut's sides. "Lead the way, _messere._"

Ezio shakes the reigns and the black mare starts at a canter and Ezio makes his way through the small crowds of people in the courtyard back towards Tiber Island.

"Ezio," Cristina begins, after a good few hours of thoughtful silence, "I was just thinking about perhaps working as a seamstress for the _sarto _that is located by the Hideout. Make myself useful to the Brotherhood."

Ezio looks back at her, "I see no reason why not. I will talk to the owner when we return to _Roma_."

"_Bene,_" she replies and they continue until dark, staying the night in an inn before arriving in Rome the following evening.

Cristina is eager to get to sleep after the two day ride, so she heads straight for the bedroom to get ready. Ezio meanwhile goes to check in with his Assassins to get up to date, before heading to bed himself.

Ezio's eyes open and he takes a long deep breath, stretches a bit and lets out a soft sigh. Muted grey-blue pre-dawn light filters in through his window and he carefully gets out of bed so he does not wake Cristina. Silently, he dons his armor and makes his way to the great room, from there travelling up the flight of stairs that take him to the topmost door in the building. Stepping out on to the rooftop, Ezio takes in the cool morning air. A heavy fog has settled over Rome, obscuring Tiber River below.

'_No doubt, the rooftops will be perilously slick this morning_,' Ezio muses silently, making a mental note to be doubly precise and cautious in his travels across the red clay tiles. A long deep breath fills his lungs with the cool, moist air and he makes his way to the leaping platform at the edge of the rooftop.

With a startled shriek at Ezio, a large hawk hops out to the end of the platform, flapping its dew-laden wings in an overly dramatic display before laboriously taking flight, circling around the platform for a span before disappearing into the fog below with a cry. "_Mi dispiace, veccio amico._" Ezio whispers to the departed bird of prey as he steps out onto the platform himself. He has a strong feeling that the_ fiume Tevere_ (Tiber River)willbe rather cold this morning.

A cold breeze billows out his cape and chills his skin, sending goosebumps shooting across his whole body. Ezio shivers. On second thought, there is a much more pleasant bale of hay on the other side of the hideout.

With a small shudder, Ezio backs off the platform and heads to the opposite side of the building where a few pigeons erupt into the air from their roost. Ezio brazenly leaps over the edge of the building and plunges through the fog. The air rushes cold and damp across his face for only a moment before he is enveloped with a muffled _fwush _in a bed of straw. Somewhat sodden with dew, the straw on the topmost layer clings furiously to Ezio's entire person.

Much to his dismay.

He heaves a disgruntled sigh and rolls to the side and out of the pile, brushing the hay from his clothes. Immediately to his left, a horse lets out a startled whine, making him first jump, then chuckle as he soothes the horse with a pat on its nose. "It seems that the animals minds are just as thick as this fog today…" he chuckles with a final rub of his hand up and down the horse's head before he heads towards the nearby cart where the local baker has taken to selling his breakfast rolls and homemade jams.

As Ezio walks up to the stall, the baker turns the corner with a basketful of freshly baked buns, steaming in the cool morning air. Ezio smiles and meets the round-bellied man at the stall. The baker beams, his cheeks rosy, and quickly sets about arranging the fluffy bread on the rack so that Ezio may take his pick. Basket now empty of bread, the baker lifts out a thin sheet of wood to reveal a bottom full of short stout little jam jars. The basket is set on a small shelf, perfectly sized, at the side of the stall and Ezio gathers two golden buns and selects a jar of pomegranate jam, handing the baker the proper amount of florins and a generous tip for his troubles.

Tucking the buns carefully into the leather satchel on the small of his back, he opens the jar of pomegranate jam and dips his finger in the deep, ruby red preserves. He walks to the main door of the hideout and licks the jam off his finger before opening the door and walking in. "Mmm," he moans at the wonderfully sweet pomegranate and swiftly makes his way to the table nearby where he deposits the jar. Retrieving the buns from his satchel, he sets one aside and tears a chunk off the other, dunking it into the jam and eagerly sticks it in his mouth before a dollop of the delightful crimson jam can fall off the side.

He gleefully munches his way through the rest of his bun and half the jam before twisting the lid back on. He runs to the kitchen area to grab a cloth to wrap the bun in and returns to take the whole bundle to his room, silently placing the still warm bun and jam on the small end table by Cristina's side of the bed. Ezio smiles at her sleeping form before swiftly exiting the room.

Heading back up the stairs to the rooftop, he steps outside to come face to face with the hawk that has perched herself happily on the railing just to the left of the door. She lets out a low but chilling _screee_, tilting her head and ruffling her feathers contentedly.

Ezio smiles, "_Buongiorno Bella. Come stai?_" he asks her softly.

The hawk blinks her piercing yellow eyes and turns her head fully sideways to look at Ezio. He chuckles at her rather comical behavior. She calls softly, looking around attentively before focusing on an incoming pigeon. Ezio watches raptly. Her wings flick for a moment as she watches the pigeon land quite un-gracefully on the ledge and flutter forwards, rather unbalanced.

"An old bird..." He mumbles knowingly, and the hawk peers back at him for a moment as if to acknowledge him before raising her wings and leaping into the air. Her motions exact and calculated, she swoops down, wings tight to her body for a span. Then, just before impact, her wings and tail flare out and her talons sweep forward and slam precisely into the pigeon. Only a moment of flailing before the pigeon expires in her razor-sharp talons. The hawk cries shrilly and begins plucking feathers from the dead pigeon.

Ezio grins at the Assassins' mascot of sorts, "_Ben fatto!_" He applauds as he respectfully skirts around the feeding bird of prey to start his short journey across the rooftops to the nearby pigeon coop where the carrier pigeons' new roost was moved to cut down on the mess, to see if any bear news or assassination contracts.

Only a minute or so later, Ezio drops down a level to a lower rooftop, tucks and rolls to his feet before the coop. Walking up to the door, he peers in to see if he can spot any pigeons with red ribbons tied to their leg, indicating that they bear a parcel. The still sleeping birds make it easy for him to see the small red strip and he quietly opens the hatch and reaches for the bird.

With care, he wraps his hands around the bird and pulls it from its perch. He tucks the birds head beneath its wing to keep it calm and works at the leather cap on the little tube strapped like a backpack on the pigeon's back. It opens with a small pop and Ezio pulls the neatly wrapped paper from within, pulls the ribbon from the pigeon's leg and stuffs it into the tube, leaving a bit hanging out to grab on to and caps the tube, replacing the bird on its perch. Closing the hatch, he unfolds the small paper.

A sharp pain slams into his right shoulder with a _twack!_ Ezio yelps, quickly crumpling the paper and hastily stows it in his satchel as he tries to locate his assailant. The fog has thickened in the time he spent facing the coop and he curses himself for not being more attentive. He can just barely make out a boot disappearing over the rooftop just beside him and one level above. '_Against the wall. Now,_' he thinks as he swiftly presses his back to the stucco and snaps the end of the crossbow bolt off. Not too much of a twinge, so it's not deeply embedded. Thank goodness. He takes a long deep breath and lets it out slowly, concentrating on his breathing and the silence around him.

The retreating clatter of leather soled boots on roof tiles to his left and slightly above. He pushes closer to the wall and waits, looking in the direction of the sound. Ezio furrows his brow and thinks for a moment.

He looks up. The top of the coop is only a few feet lower that the actual rooftop.

Immediately, Ezio turns and launches himself up the wall. He pulls up and stops as he comes level to the edge. His eyes fall on a set of boot prints left in the heavy dew on the tiles, facing towards the coop.

Bingo.

Ezio pulls himself up and now sees the whole picture. The trail of subtle prints leading up to the edge, and then the shift in their position, followed by the freshest prints, placed further apart indicating a faster pace in the opposite direction. Easy enough; just follow the footprints.

Ezio does just that, silently tracking the assailant across the rooftops for a minute or so before the prints take a sharp turn and drop off. Ezio discerns that they must have dropped to the ground and follows cautiously.

Shielding himself against the side of a building, he calls upon his 'eagle sense'. His vision sharpens and his hearing amplifies. Everything around him is thrown into stark relief and he notices the disturbed patches of dirt a short ways in front of him that tell of a heavy impact and lots of forward momentum. The type achieved from jumping from a building.

A trail of running footprints is laid out before him and it is then that he finally catches a glimpse of the attacker. The slim man is leaning heavily against an empty stall, holding his side and there is a crossbow slung over his shoulder alongside a quiver.

"_Ameture_," he whispers as he sneaks over unseen. Once in reach, his hidden blade slides out and Ezio has the man in a solid hold, blade pressed to his throat. The man yelps and Ezio immediately shushes him as he sidesteps beneath an overhang and away from the open street, "Why were you sent to that pigeon coop? _Dimmi!_" He rasps.

The man trembles, "_Cento Occhi…_" is all he can whimper, terrified of the blade that has started to draw a delicate bead of blood from his neck.

"Was it known that I was to be there?" Ezio demands, readjusting the position of his captive slightly.

"No, _abbi pieta!_ _Per favore, non mi uccida!_" The man pleads.

"_Stai zitto!_" Ezio snaps.

"Ego non infringetur." The man whispers and Ezio is suddenly overtaken by four heavily armed brutes that seem to materialize out of the shadowy corners all around him.

What? An ambush? How? Ezio is baffled as he slams to the ground under the weight of the four guards. He hears the man say something but he cannot make it out over the clatter of the guards shuffling about to get back on their feet. Ezio too tries to right himself as soon as an opportunity presents itself, but he is foiled by a violent onslaught of kicking boots and sickening clangs of weaponry against his armor. It's all he can do to curl up in as tight a ball as he can, and try to collect his senses again, and find an opportunity to strike back between each vicious blow.

The brutes are unrelenting and Ezio finds himself quite thankful he wore the heavy-duty Drachen armor which has served to protect him from most of the blows, although he is still suffering one hell of a beating.

As suddenly as the assault had started, it ends and the brutes back away, leaving Ezio in a disoriented heap. Warily, he holds his defensive balled position, preparing for the next assault.

A sharp and violent kick hooks under his arm and connects painfully to his side and stomach, sending him sprawling onto his back. Winded by the sharp kick, Ezio coughs and struggles for his breath, peeking his left eye open just enough to get a glimpse of what's going on.

There, standing over him is Manfredo Soderini.

Pure hatred flashes through his thoughts and Ezio finds his lungs again.

An enraged bellow tears from his throat as he throws his whole body behind a violent punch that connects with Manfredo's face in a satisfying thwack. The two men slam to the ground, Ezio on top with a vice-like hold on the sputtering Manfredo's neck.

Ezio's whole body quivers with the adrenaline fueled rage he held back from their first encounter at _Carnivale_. He would gladly _kill _this man for what he did to Cristina. If there's one thing in this world Ezio despises more than a Templar, it is a man who mistreats women. _Especially_ when Ezio loves that woman with everything he has. Ezio snarls. The more he thinks about what Manfredo did to Cristina, the greater his ire towards the offending man grows.

Manfredo struggles valiantly against Ezio's tightening grip, but his strength is swiftly fading, along with his grasp on consciousness.

This life and death struggle only lasts a few more moments however, because in the next heartbeat, a heavy war hammer connects solidly with Ezio's right side, lifting him fully from atop Manfredo and sending him careening into the nearby wall with enough force to send a spider-web crack across the stucco wall. Ezio crumples to the ground on his left side, landing with a heavy thud. The brute that wields the hammer stumbles forward a bit from the sheer force of his blow, and beneath the helmet his jaw drops a little at the results of his impressive swing.

Silence hangs tangibly in the still morning air. A chunk of plaster crumbles from the wall above Ezio's motionless body and clatters against the Drachen armor.

Manfredo weakly sits up, massaging his sore and bruised neck which already has a ring of purple rising on it, staring warily at Ezio as the hammer-wielding brute helps him get shakily to his feet. Leaning heavily against the brute, Manfredo gestures roughly for the slim thug that shot Ezio and lured him here to see if the Assassin is still conscious, or even alive.

The nervous man obedientlyedges towards the unmoving Florentine, crouching cautiously beside him. He reaches for the Assassins' neck and presses a few fingers to his skin.

After a moment his brow furrows and he lifts his fingers, sliding them further up Ezio's neck to press a bit deeper just below his jaw. There, the soft pulse of the unconscious Assassin throbs weakly beneath the thug's probing fingers. "You hit him pretty good, he may not come-to for some time," the man trails off, pulling his fingers from Ezio's neck.

Manfredo nods approvingly to the brute, who chuckles gruffly, the pride evident in his tone. "Well, search him for anything useful; florins, notes, anything we can possibly use against the _Assassini_." He instructs the thug who quickly obeys, gingerly undoing the clasp on one of the closest pouches on Ezio's hip. Flipping back the leather flap, he reaches his hand inside and feels around.

Nothing.

On to the next pouch.

The buckle on this pouch is stiffer and so he jostles the frustrating little satchel about in hopes of somehow loosening the leather strap. "Damn thing won't -," he stops short as Ezio suddenly stirs with a weak cough. His eyes go wide and he scoots back as Ezio lets out a low groan and rolls heavily on to his back.

The thug cocks his head in astonishment as Ezio almost casually lifts his left arm to point his fist at the dumbstruck man. "_Vaffanculo._" Ezio growls and there is a soft _snick_ as a dart shoots from Ezio's wrist and strikes the man somewhere in the upper chest area. Startled, the thug stumbles back, slips, and ends up on his backside.

Panic ripples through the group as they register what just happened. At about the same time, the thug starts to mumble incoherently and stumbles awkwardly to his feet. His unfocused gaze darts around aimlessly as he stumbles about, his mumblings intensifying.

"What have you done to him?" Manfredo demands, terror apparent in his tone.

The thug starts to flail his arms about as if fighting off some unseen foe as he shuffles towards the street. Two brutes who stand between the thug and the road quickly step aside as the flailing madman ambles towards them, grunting and mumbling in a crazed manner. They watch in shock as the man's swatting motions suddenly become much more violent and desperate and he begins to shout unintelligibly. Eyes wild and mouth agape and drooling, he flails about in the middle of the street. Then he suddenly collapses with a violent wave of spasms that only last a moment before he lies still.

"_Gesù Cristo!_" One of the brutes cries and runs away as fast as he can in terror.

"This man deals death with the flick of his wrist and a pinprick. How, then, do we stand a chance against him?" Another demands of Manfredo, before throwing down his war hammer and storming off.

Ezio tenderly cradles his right side; breathing is agony with what he is sure must be at least one broken rib. "So, what, is this your way of getting back at me since you are too much of a coward to do it yourself?" Ezio rasps in a broken voice. His whole body aches and even the simple act of breathing is a challenge.

Manfredo's face twists into an ugly sneer and he stoops down to Ezio's level and takes the assassin roughly by the chest plates, Ezio quickly grabs Manfredo's forearms as the man tries to drag him closer to his face, but cannot do so due to Ezio's larger build and heavy armor. Now even more irritated and slightly embarrassed, Manfredo lifts Ezio as much as he can manage with one hand and punches Ezio in the face twice before the assassin manages to get a rather solid punch in, throwing Manfredo off enough to break his hold on his chest plates. Ezio collapses painfully to the ground with a grimace.

Looking up, He sees Manfredo getting to his feet, holding his jaw with a gruesome sneer across his face. Manfredo takes a heavy step towards Ezio and with a sneer, he spits on him. Ezio draws back, now really offended, wiping the spit from his face with the back of his left hand. Oh how he wants to run the man through with his blades, if only he could move swift enough. He tries to shift his weight but his attempt is interrupted when a brute roughly seizes him around the torso and restrains him. He lets out a short cry before his breath fails him. His vision goes white for a moment and bile rises in his throat from the searing pain of the rib, which he is sure must be broken, being jostled. Tears of pain well in his eyes as he is brought roughly to his knees.

"Oh no, this is only the beginning, Ezio Auditore. This is only the beginning." Manfredo makes a hand gesture and Ezio is dragged to his feet, where Manfredo lands a solid punch to Ezio's gut. Ezio cries out and slumps heavily as pain wracks his whole body. He clenches his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath.

"Break him." Manfredo growls and Ezio is wrenched into the air by the arms by the larger of the remaining brutes till his toes dangle an inch from the ground. The other brutes try to do just that. Break Ezio.

Helpless, Ezio hangs from his captors iron grip as he is beat cruelly. The Drachen Armor, though thick and durable, does not fully protect him and the brutes lay into his sides and stomach where the armor is thinnest. At first Ezio tries vainly to kick out at the brutes, but the pain from his injured ribs forbids him from retaliating.

Suddenly he drops to the ground in a crumpled heap. Instinct takes over and adrenaline pours into his veins, numbing most of the pain and allowing him to ball up just long enough to recall his _spadone_ that still clings miraculously to his hip. Swiftly, Ezio wraps his hand around the hilt of the heavy sword, uncurls, unsheathes the sword and swings the blade out in a wide and ultimately deadly arc. Through the stabbing pain of his injured ribs, Ezio watches the nearest brute get eviscerated by his sword. The brute drops to his knees holding his own intestines, grimaces in shock, and then falls to his face. Ezio grits his teeth, "_requiescat en pace_." He whispers.

A glint to his side. Ezio's eyes immediately turn his whole body towards the oncoming mace, bringing the _spadone_ up to parry the blow and swiftly counter with a jab that screeches with the piercing of brute chest armor.

Deadly. Accurate. Manfredo's eyes are wide as the second brute tips backwards and the third makes his move. A solid swing of his bearded axe would decapitate just about anything, and if the blade misses, the sheer force of the swing alone can break bones.

CLANG!

Ezio's hungry blade stops the heavy weapon. In a flash, Ezio is rising to his feet, gripping the shaft of the axe in his left hand and plunging the _spadone_ deep into the brute's sternum with his right. Ezio gives the deeply seated blade rough shove before he withdraws it and sinks to his knees with the brute falling limply to the side.

The last brute keeps his distance, standing instead to guard Manfredo from the unrelenting assassin. He is tensed, ready to parry any move the man might make, but instead, Ezio collapses on his right side. To the relief of both men, the Florentine stays down, seeming to have at last reached his limit of endurance.

Ezio pants, ignoring for now the throbbing pain in his ribs, as the adrenaline still courses through his body. He's done now, he can't move anymore. He is well and truly spent. But he does at least find rest in the fact that he went down with a mighty fight. The adrenaline is wearing off and the agony starts to cloud his vision and thoughts.

"Tie him to that pole there. The_ Guardia a cavallo_ will see him soon enough." Manfredo orders and Ezio cringes as he is drug painfully towards whatever pole he is to be tied to, he was far too exhausted to even bother opening his eyes.

His arms are wrapped around the pole behind him and bound so that he must stand. A few parting blows are dealt to his already battered body, then a solid blow to the back of his head. Instant darkness and silence falls over him like a wet blanket.

The passing of time becomes blurred as the fog thins, now joined by low hanging rainclouds. Ezio comes to at last and opens his eyes to a light drizzle. With the return of consciousness, he is bathed in pain. He looks around to see ships, the docks in the southern _Antico _district. '_Bene, at least I have friends nearby._' He is swallowed again by the darkness.

…

He is falling.

A jolt as his descent stops abruptly and swiftly.

He is suddenly wide awake and his unfocused eyes snap open to somewhat see that he is in the arms of two thieves, followers of La Volpe's. "_Grazie,_" Ezio rasps with relief as the two men lower him to the ground to sit and start to clean him up. His head throbs with a splitting headache. One offers him a phial of some liquid. He does not question it, the man offering him the mystery liquid is a _dottore _by trade. The only reason he knew was because he was able to make out with his blurred vision the long beaked mask the cloaked man was wearing. Ezio swallows the cool concoction gratefully, anticipating its effects eagerly and nods his thanks as his body slowly starts tingling. Lifting Ezio's head gently, the doctor puts a flask to Ezio's lips and pours a refreshing mouthful of water down his parched throat. Then the thieves lift him onto a stretcher and start to carry him to a small boat.

"We are taking you to _La Volpe Addormentata_." One of the thieves says softly as he helps lower him onto the boat. A quick row and they reach the dock on the other side of the river and load Ezio into a waiting carriage. The ride is bumpy but quick and they disembark, unload Ezio and immediately take him into the back of the building to the sleeping areas, laying him on a bed where the doctor truly begins his work, removing the arrow-head from his shoulder, removing his armor and cleaning him up. Ezio slips out of consciousness as the doctor begins wrapping his chest.

Ezio opens his eyes blearily. His head throbs painfully with each beat of his heart and his whole body aches. He groans and winces as his right side screams in protest. He recalls the ambush with a grimace as his head continues to pound. Movement at the door and Ezio's first instinct is to call out "_Aiuto…per favore_." His voice is no more than a harsh and broken whisper and his mouth is painfully dry. But the figure hears him and does a swift about face, rushing to Ezio's side as he sits up quickly.

Ezio is surprised with an unexpected flip-flop of his heart that this person is a rather beautiful young woman, and immediately after that semi-pleasant sensation, he groans as his head throbs painfully from his swift change in position.

The young woman tenderly helps Ezio lay back down, her slim hand pressed lightly against his chest. She whispers a soothing "Sshhhh," brushing stray hairs from Ezio's forehead with one hand as the other pulls a water skein from her hip and unstops it, pressing the mouth to his lips. Ezio takes the skein in his hands and drinks gratefully for a moment.

"_Grazie_, how long have I been sleeping?" Ezio asks softly, his voice less rough now that his thirst has been somewhat quenched.

The young woman furrows her brow a bit, "Two days, _Messer Auditore,_" she lifts the skein to his lips again, "drink." She commands, but quickly amends herself with a speedy "_per favore._" Ezio makes a little bit of a put-off expression.

"_Sei un dottore, signorina_?" he asks critically as she crosses her arms.

"_Sì, beh,_ _apprendista medico, realmente._" She shrugs a bit absentmindedly, seemingly caught up in thought as she looks slowly over Ezio's bruised body. Ezio obediently drinks as the young woman squats beside the bed and puts her hand back on his sternum. Ezio closes his eyes at the admittedly soothing gesture and takes a timidly deeper breath, wary of his ribs.

"There was one that was cracked, but none were broken," the girl whispers.

Ezio's brow furrows immediately and he opens his eyes, unable to form words but still conveying his confusion effectively enough.

The young woman laughs softly, "I felt you take a cautious deep breath, as one with injured ribs would, and I figured you would be wondering…" she trails off as Ezio's expression becomes understanding. "Relax _messere Auditore,_"

"_Per favore, mi chiami Ezio._" He says softly with his charming smile.

The young lady blushes furiously and Ezio smiles wider.

"_Va bene, Ezio._" She smiles, "_Hai fame_?" she asks, pulling her hand from his chest.

Ezio nods.

"_Io torno subito._" She leaves swiftly.

In a few minutes she returns, followed closely by LaVolpe and the doctor, both of whom carry armfuls of foodstuffs. Ezio's eyebrows arch in curious amusement as the food is set on a nearby tabletop and LaVolpe starts to assemble sandwiches as the doctor moves in on Ezio.

After the doctor finishes changing dressings and looking Ezio over, LaVolpe walks over and offers him a hearty lunch of various meats, cheeses, breads and a stout mug of brandy. Ezio eats gratefully and well, thanking him copiously for his hospitality and generosity.

After eating his fill, Ezio asks for some more water, and after three glasses, he is at last satisfied.

"I should get back to _Isola Tiberina_," he muses, looking to La Volpe.

"I will get you a horse." La Volpe smiles and walks briskly from the room. The doctor starts to help Ezio don the Drachen armor and helps him out to the stables and into the saddle. "I will send a few of my thieves to tail you, just in case."

"_Grazie_, LaVolpe." Ezio replies as LaVolpe waves over a few thieves. "_Andiamo allora._" Ezio lightly shakes the reins and they head north to Tiber Island.

_E buona fortuna. _= And good luck

_Andiamo, Ezio. A presto, papa!_ = Let's go Ezio. See you later papa!

_Mi dispiace, veccio amico._ = I'm sorry, my friend.

_Buongiorno Bella. Come stai? _= Good morning beautiful, how are you?

_Ben fatto!_ = Well done!

_Dimmi!_ = Tell me!

_No, abbi pieta! Per favore, non mi uccida!_ = No, have mercy! Please don't kill me!

_Stai zitto!_ = Shut up!

_Ego non infringetur. = _Latin- I will not be silenced.

_Vaffanculo._ = Fuck you. Or Fuck off.

_Gesù Cristo!_ = Jesus Christ!

_Guardia a cavallo_ = Horse Guard- the mounted guards

_Aiuto…per favore. _ = Help me, please.

_Sei un dottore, signorina?_ = Are you a doctor, young lady?

_Sì, beh, apprendista medico, realmente._ = Yes, well, a doctor's apprentice, actually.

_Per favore, mi chiami Ezio._ = Please, call me Ezio.

_Va bene, Ezio._ = Ok, Ezio.

_Hai fame?_ = Are you hungry?

_Io torno subito._ = I'll be right back.

_Andiamo allora. = _Let's go, then.


	5. Insult To Injury

The ride back to _Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island)_started out quiet enough, and as he rode, he remembered the paper he retrieved from the pigeon three days ago. Upon reading it, he decides to send one of his recruits on the small assassination contract when he returns home. Not five minutes later, Ezio's mount starts acting leery of the abandoned ruins ahead. Three times the horse stopped with an anxious whine and much pawing at the ground, but Ezio was tired and ached all over and wanted to go home, so he dug his heels into the horse's sides and shook the reins sharply. Reluctantly, the horse would move again, only to stop another few tens of feet later.

It was only after the third time the horse stopped that Ezio looked towards the ruins with any sort of curiosity. He saw a subtle metallic glint and his nerves were all at once alight with the rush of adrenaline. "It's an ambush!" he cries out to his escorts and they immediately put themselves at Ezio's sides and rear as the group of attackers rush out from their cover in the ruins towards Ezio's group.

The whistle of crossbow bolts startles his horse and at that same moment, the beast lunges forward and the three thieves that were at his sides and rear are all felled simultaneously by those bolts. The now rider-less horses flee back towards their stables and Ezio is left terrifyingly alone. The three seekers shoulder their crossbows and pick up their pikes.

At first, Ezio thinks of fleeing to the rooftops to try and lose them, but he is still far too weak and in no shape to freerun, so he is forced to face his attackers. Ezio tries to stay on his horse as long as he can, and manages to successfully decapitate one of the brutes with a swing of his _spadone_. But the mounted assassin is soon thrown off his horse as one of the seekers throws his pike at the poor beast, causing the terrified animal to rear and then buck Ezio off, bolting back to the stables as well.

Ezio hit the ground hard and rolled sorely to his feet, facing the ring of three seekers and one remaining brute. His body aches horribly, but he forces himself to stand strong as three of the four back down and one seeker advances, pike at the ready. Ezio and his attacker stare each other down for a moment before the seeker lunges forward with the pike. Ezio sidesteps and grabs the pike, snatching it from the guard's hands and steps back a little, then in one swift and shocking motion, shoves the pike into the guards face, right between the eyes. The guard tips backwards with a thud, the pike jutting straight up into the air.

The next second, another seeker tackles Ezio from behind but the assassin quickly turns the tables and hip-throws him to the ground, hard. The guard is winded so Ezio faces the other two guardsmen and one lunges at him. With a swift and bone-crushing side-kick, Ezio shatters the man's sternum with a sickening crack. He goes down, coughs up a mouthful of blood and Ezio looks away as the man gurgles, eyes wide with terror. Ezio knows what just happened and most certainly does not care to watch, especially since the winded seeker has gotten back on his feet again.

The last seeker advances towards Ezio. Ezio tries to punch him and he dodges, so Ezio kicks out and strikes his groin, doubling him over. He then grabs on to the man's shoulders, lifts him up, and slams the guards face into his knee twice, then side-kicks his chest, knocking him out cold. The man falls heavily to his back and Ezio turns on the last remaining guardsman, a brute.

The brute grunts and swings his bastard sword at Ezio, who quickly draws his _spadone _and blocks the heavy blow, moving to the side.

"Let's go! Just let me kill you already and get it over with! You look tired!" The brute taunts him through the intimidating armor. Ezio does not reply, too tired to care for meaningless banter. He silently swings his sword at the brute, who blocks the blow easily and shoves Ezio to the ground.

Ezio grimaces in pain and starts to get up. "Come on _bambino! (little boy) _Get up and fight me!" the brute jeers as Ezio finally gets his feet under him. "Don't get sloppy!" The brute warns with a malicious laugh, then lunges forward and sweeps his sword wide. Ezio narrowly dodges and blocks the blade, but the force of the blow knocks the _spadone _from his grip.

Ezio is forced now to change tactics as the brute gains the advantage on him. Adrenaline courses through his veins as the brute advances. He swings the sword and Ezio ducks, then the brute jabs the sword at Ezio, forcing him to fall on his back. The brute quickly swings the sword down at Ezio but he rolls to the side into a crouch, grabs the brute's right wrist and jumps behind the brute, twisting his arm back. In one fluid motion, Ezio bends the arm up, leaps up off the ground and onto the brute's back. The bastard sword clatters to the cobbled road and the brute tips forward from the force of Ezio landing on his back. Ezio extends the hidden blade on his free arm and drives it into the back of the brute's neck, just as stabbing pain grips his left side. Ezio cries out in pain as the brute releases the dagger and his arm falls limp.

"_Requiescat in pace," _Ezio manages to growl through the searing pain, in awe that the brute managed to pull the dagger and stab him from such an angle. Grateful for the durability of the Drachen armor, and the fact that it stopped the blade from plunging further than the half-inch that it did, Ezio removes his hidden blade from the brute's neck and moves to the side of the road, sitting down with his back against a building, his breathing heavy and erratic.

Ezio pulls some of the basic first aid supplies given to him by the brotherhood's own doctor and sets it in his lap; a bundle of fresh, white gauze and some antiseptic liquid. Ezio then steels himself for the removal of the blade. After a few deep breaths he coaxes the blade quickly but carefully from his side and moves the two halves of the breast plate apart to get to the wound. Quickly he soaks a piece of the gauze in the antiseptic and stuffs it into the wound. He cries out through gritted teeth as it stings painfully and he quickly covers it with a pad of gauze and replaces his armor, grateful that it is form fitting enough to effectively hold the gauze in place until he can get home.

He knows that he will not get far on foot so he lets out a shrill whistle, cringing afterwards at the pain brought on by the simple action, and waits for his horse to gallop in. A nearby whinny announces the arrival of his jet black stallion, which walks up to Ezio and paws at the ground with a snort. The horse lowers his head and sniffs at Ezio's side, certainly aware of his injuries. The horse kneels down with a grunt and a whine, nudging Ezio's elbow before snorting softly.

Ezio smiles, humbled by the intelligence these creatures possess and he gingerly climbs into the saddle. The horse carefully rises to his feet and Ezio leads him over to the center of the road where he recalls losing his _spadone_. The horse kneels and allows Ezio off to get the sword, which he sheathes with a wince before returning to the saddle. The horse assumes a speedy but smooth canter back to the hideout. Upon arriving at the stables, Ezio weakly dismounts as two assassins walk into the stables.

With a nod to the two men, Ezio starts for the door but he is too weak, and he stumbles and falls. The closest Assassin rushes the few steps between himself and Ezio and catches the Master Assassin before he hits the ground, helping him sit down on a bale of hay. Ezio grimaces, holding his left side as the first sprinkles of a rainstorm begin falling.

"Where are the thief escorts, _Il Mentore_?" One of the assassins asks him.

Ezio's brow furrows, "Killed in an ambush in the _Antico._"

"_Cazzo,_" (fuck) one whispers.

"_Requiescat in pace,_" mumbles another.

"_Si. _Help me in…" Ezio whispers. The assassins support him through the door and to the doctor, who, with the help of the Assassins, removes Ezio's armor and robes to tend his wound.

"What happened to you? I thought that La Volpe had you cleaned up!" the Doctor questions as he stitches Ezio's stab wound closed.

Ezio grits his teeth and sighs, "Ambush," is all he mumbles. Nando Simoni walks over with a pan of warm clean water for the doctor to rinse the stitched wound, and Ezio puts a hand on the young man's forearm, "Send for Cristina please," he asks softly. Nando nods quickly and departs to find her.

A few minutes later, Cristina walks through the door to see Ezio laid out on the table, the doctor gently and meticulously cleaning the small cuts all over his tender bruised skin before can wrap his chest in fresh bandages. There is a soft smack as Cristina's hand slaps over her open mouth in pure shock.

"My, God! Ezio!" she cries out, rushing to his side with a terrified look in her eyes. Tears already run down her cheeks as she looks over the battered and bruised man lying before her. The doctor steps to the side slightly to allow her to be closer to Ezio for a moment. "What happened to you?" she whimpers, a tender and timid hand reaches immediately towards his chest but she hesitates from touching him for fear of hurting him.

Ezio soothes her fear by gently putting his hand on hers and pressing her palm to his chest as he knew she intended to do. A few more tears escape her eyes and Ezio puts on a gentle smile, "I'm ok, my beloved." He soothes.

"But Ezio, you look as though you've been beaten within an inch of your life!" Cristina whimpers, her chin trembling as she looks over the cuts and copious bruising all over his body.

She lets out a small startled squeak as Ezio shifts and pointedly presses his hand more firmly against hers as it lay over his heart, his brow furrowed. "Can you not feel my heart beating, woman? I know you are not so numb that you cannot feel the strength and vitality of the life within me at even the slightest touch. Come to your senses and be grateful that I am here alive and well, instead of worrying yourself to death over what almost or could have happened!" Ezio snaps at her.

More tears run from her eyes and Ezio sighs, realizing what he just did, and in sheer ignorance of the pain, pulls Cristina into his arms and holds her tight as his own resolve crumbles. His body trembles with stifled sobs as he thinks hard on how close he truly came to hurting Cristina again, because of his own incompetence. If he allows himself to be killed, who then, could protect her?

"I am so sorry Cristina. I should not have snapped at you." He whispers to her, squeezes her tightly then lets her go.

Cristina wrings her hands and silent tears slip from her eyes every now and then as she backs away and allows the doctor to resume bandaging Ezio up. The doctor furrows his brow and reaches into his satchel, producing a vial of laudanum, which he hands to Cristina. "Give him a small spoonful every few hours or so for the pain. It's going to catch up to him soon. Bed-rest for now, and plenty of water. The damage is not that severe, but there is much healing to be done. Let's get him to his bed."

Ezio is assisted to his room where Cristina helps him into bed and shortly thereafter, joins him. Initially she simply lies next to him, careful not to touch him, but Ezio soon reaches over and takes her arm and wraps it around his torso, resting his hand on hers over his chest. Cristina scoots closer and Ezio smiles, "_Vi amo, Cristina. Buona notte._" With an exhausted sigh, he slips away into a dulled numb and dreamless sleep thanks to the laudanum, and Cristina shortly follows.

Ezio wakes to the sun on his cheek. He is immediately aware that Cristina is not beside him and he moves to sit up quickly in search of her. Searing pain answers his mind's prompts to his muscles to contract and lift his body and he cries out involuntarily, falling back the few inches to the mattress. He heaves a pained sigh; this is going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry this is a short chapter, it just felt like it worked better to break it up this way.<p> 


End file.
